A Soviet Red scheme
by Falcon's Jade
Summary: Losing the war mean America Canada Cuba are sent to Russia but he's not the only threat; Prussia and Belarus, suspicious Hungary and Finland, China and North Korea nearby...The Baltics can't help but a visiting Denmark might, or have them all killed
1. A new World Order

**The prompt pairing was Toris/Alfred, I was intrigued because it wasn't the other way around. Add the comment "while they're in Ivan's harem" and mixed with dramas of such, you get a story of scheming countries striving for a perceived master's attention. **

**Summary: In a world where America lost the Cold War, Ivan's war trophies include the personifications of the former USA, Canada, Mexico and Cuba. The four nations are sent to live in Ivan's home, where other countries in the Soviet sphere live stripped of their powers. Bitter and paranoid, the nations strive to increase their individual influence and prestige in the Braginski fortress, and at the same time try to stop others from doing the same. Ultimately, the one most vested in Ivan's favour is Yao, and through association alone Korea and Vietnam have their own form of prestige. The other nations would do anything to gain a similar, if not superior, title. **

**Upon arrival, Alfred makes it clear he would do anything to oppose Ivan. At the same time, the Baltics suffer almost every time Ivan is displeased. Elizaveta would do anything to undermine the system and Natasha would do anything to strengthen it. Gilbert and Katyusha are respectively on the offensive and defensive in their hopes of staying safe. A visiting Denmark, negotiating for the release of Greenland, is present and creating a secret Northern conspiracy. As the countries scheme, plot, and deceive, they run into conflicts with each other, but cannot deny certain attractions, the worst weakness to have.**

There was a curfew that the residents of the large mansion lived in, an unspoken law that none of them could leave or enter the place without permission from the mansion's owner himself. The few servants had more flexibility, they required documentation and still had to go through security checkpoints, but they were allowed more freedom for their errands. The curfew did not apply to them, and as such, they could enter and leave the mansion as long as they followed proper protocol.

That night seemed like any other, slightly chilly with the cold Russian wind stalking the grounds, sending the red Communist flags fluttering from their posts. A group of men, dressed in dull work uniforms, were leaving the mansion and walking to the gates. Communist ideology dictated a classless society with no servants and no exploiting class, but it was far from happening. Until all enemy classes were removed, the leaders of the country were too busy to work on mundane, less important tasks like cleaning.

Frost crunched under heavy boots, soon winter would be coming and snow would cloak Moscow in white and grey. The men continued walking to the gates, wishing to get the processing done as quickly as possible so they could leave the mansion's grounds and return home. Normally, this would be no problem, but tonight this was not the case. When the servants got close enough to the gates, they realized too late that the usual guards had disappeared; instead a fresh unit of soldiers had been deployed – and they were not the usual Soviets.

"Other people might think that Ivan Braginski of the Soviet Union was the only militant force in this mansion, the way security here has fallen so soon after his departure."

The cool voice, smooth as silk but cold as steel, cut through the frosty air. The walking servants froze, staring at the man who had spoken. He was the only one seated, and the soldiers surrounded him protectively. For that had been his price, thousands of lives had been given for this beautiful man, with his porcelain white skin, long raven-black hair, and only the slightest hint of a Chinese accent in his Russian now.

"My dear brother has not even properly warmed his seat besides the Soviets, why does he need to dress up in such a poor disguise and try to leave this home?"

Those dark eyes looked at one servant in particular, hiding behind his own disguised servants, head bowed. The personification of Xinjiang knew he had been caught, and this time, Russia was not here to stop China from taking back what the Chinese nation thought was his.

The soldiers marched forward and seized the disguised servants, none of which put up a fight. If they were important enough they would simply be imprisoned, but if they were not a bullet would be placed in the back of their heads, curtsey of Wang Yao of China. Xinjiang himself was seized and forced to return to his chambers, escorted by fully armed guards and Yao himself. Along the way, no one tried to stop them, the remaining residents of the mansion must have barricaded themselves indoors, frightened of the silent soldiers that had suddenly appeared.

The doors to his chambers were flung open and Xinjiang was roughly pushed down to a seat by two soldiers. Yao and the other soldiers did not follow them in, and they didn't need to. Inside the chamber were three more guards, and one other nation. Im Yong Soo of Korea, or more specifically, Yong of North Korea, full human name classified information. Since the division of Korea a few years ago, the personification of the nation had split into two personalities, the old Im Yong Soo and a new colder personality simply named Yong **(1)**, the latter of which was often seen in the higher Soviet circles.

Dressed in his military uniform and wearing his hat and gloves, Yong stared at the Xinjiang personification hatefully, as if China's autonomous province had done him personal wrong. Yong marched towards the seated province with something in his hand, a glass cup, Xinjiang realized quickly. When they were close enough Yong spoke, and it was quickly down to business.

"Wang Yao of China is displeased with the separatist movements happening under your jurisdiction. His leaders have sent in the military to stabilize the region, and to consolidate Beijing's control of the area. Since your people are causing so many rebellions and chaos, Beijing will enforce law and order. Yao grants you this poisoned wine as your last drink, before his military reasserts control of your province."

"No!" Xinjiang struggled against the two soldiers, "I refuse! I won't drink it!" It was a good thing Yong was still holding that cup, keeping Xinjiang still were the soldiers' responsibility. As it was, no human can hold down the personification of nations or autonomous regions, and Xinjiang broke free. He ran to the doors and flung them open, trying to escape.

The night air was a blast to his face, and Xinjiang stumbled briefly as he went down the steps. That was all it took for the two soldiers, plus the three that had been present in the room, to grab him. As the province fell to his knees, he looked up and met Yao's dark eyes. Xinjiang had not cried for so long, not even when his people were fighting and suffering, but this time he was close. He knew his people could not handle Yao's wrath. It wasn't just the Xinjiang people causing China trouble, Xinjiang knew what was really going on behind those cold eyes.

"Yao, brother…" Xinjiang hated to plea, but his people might be depending on it soon. Yao's military was one of the strongest in the world, if they went into Xinjiang they would overwhelm the locals completely. "Brother, comrade, please…I know I've done wrong. I know, I know I shouldn't have taken the opportunity while you were away to sneak into Ivan Braginski's favour."

Yao remained unmoved, even when Xinjiang called himself a sneak. Xinjiang continued, hating himself but desperate. "I know I shouldn't have tried to get closer to him. I know I shouldn't have tried to use him to strengthen myself and become a independent nation. I know I shouldn't have said bad things about you in front of him. I know I shouldn't have even dared dream to get independence and compete with you for Braginski's attention. I know, I know it's my fault, from now on I'll do as you say and keep away from the Russians. Please, spare my life, and those of my people! Don't send in your military, please!"

The personification of the second major Communist power in the Eastern bloc examined his fingers, almost disinterested in what was happening around him. Like he was back in China and away from these Soviet guards and their troublesome troubles, like he was back in a time when he was young and untroubled by the outside world. Contemporary times had destroyed his dynasties, his cultures and pride, it had changed Yao enough. Like his leaders back in Beijing, like Ivan himself, Yao was no longer tolerant of any perceived threats to his power.

"Many societies in this world believe that if one is willing to repent, the person should be forgiven." Yao watched as a brief flicker of hope entered the other's eyes. "However I believe that even if repentance is sought it must have been sought at the correct time, not only after faced with punishment, or that repentance means _nothing_. Yong, if our dear brother here doesn't want to take his poisoned wine, then have him hanged!"

"As you wish," Korea answered even as Xinjiang choked in despair. The province began struggling again, but this time Yong grabbed his arm and helped the soldiers dragged him back inside. Xinjiang continued to fight tooth and nail, screaming against his captors.

"No, I don't want to die or be annexed! I don't! Wang Yao, you cursed nation! I curse you to be divided again, to fall under the control of other countries again! _I'll have your relationship with Ivan further divided, your people rebel against you, those newcomer North Americans to ruin the Soviet unity_…!"

"Yao," the woman standing besides the Chinese nation turned away from the screaming province being dragged back into his room. She looked at Yao with almost doleful eyes, which would have deceived the world about her age and identity, for like Yao she was a nation, the personification of Vietnam herself **(2)**. "Xinjiang is merely an autonomous region, you don't need to hear such words from him. It's late, why don't you retreat for the night? Yong will have Xinjiang finished and the soldiers gone before Braginski returns."

"…_America may have fallen but neither Alfred nor his people's spirits will be broken so easily! Ivan bringing those North Americans here will give them a chance to divide the Eastern alliance! I told Ivan it was a bad idea but now I shall be laughing_…!"

"Very well," Yao answered, ignoring his province's voice shouting faintly behind closed doors. The nation stood just as there was a sharp rustle of cloth, and the shadows showed a makeshift rope being hung from the ceiling. Many listeners thought they might have heard a quiet and sickening _crack_, yet even before that, those present heard the hung province's last words.

"_The Soviet bloc will fall, Wang Yao_…"

!

Alfred F. Jones had watched as the North Americas fell to the Soviets.

The former Capitalist superpower and leader of the Western bloc had tried, he had tried to get his leaders to stop the Soviets, to interfere even in supposed 'domestic affairs' of other countries. Wasn't that the main goal of his many intelligence agencies in the first place? Or was it because they were so effective overseas, that Alfred had forgotten about his neighbours? Admittedly he had placed his European allies as priority, but Alfred had thought his people dealt with their neighbouring countries enough.

Well, not really. After the whole incident with Cuba and Soviet missiles, Alfred cut off all communication with Raul **(3)**. He may have promised not to militarily invade the island nation, but that didn't mean Alfred couldn't show his displeasure. Cutting off relations however did not become as effective as he hoped, main reason being that his neighbours Canada and Mexico continued to have regular dealings with the regional communist. America had protested, but ultimately backed off from the foreign policies of other sovereign, independent nations _that were not communist_.

How quickly that had changed.

In Canada, it had started off as a natural disaster event. Alfred couldn't remember too clearly what happened, admittedly partly because he had other priorities at that time, but also partly because the disaster happened in northern Canada, far from the American border and more closer to the arctic. What he did remember was that at the site of the disaster an unusually high number of people had been caught in it. As Canadian authorities rushed to send in relief units, Russians on the other side of the arctic had done the same.

Cold War politics at the time made the Canadian and Russian sides wary of each other, the American presence of Alaska did little to help matters. Yet when disaster came, the Russians followed and it was not to take advantage of the chaos to expand their borders, but to help. Media coverage of the time showed Russians and Canadians working side by side as they dug out survivors, set up temporary shelters, gave medical care and fed the people. It had vastly improved relations between the two countries and Alfred's conscience would not let him interfere. So he didn't say anything when Matthew and Ivan signed contracts between them, promising increased dialogue and later, the more worryingly clause of easier entry to the other country in times of disaster.

"This actually might help in the long term," Matthew had said in response to Alfred's worries. "If Ivan and I are more inclined to talk about relief packages instead of how much we hate each other's ideology, he'll be less likely to think about sending a missile my way."

Alfred knows what Matthew is thinking, with the American and Russian missiles pointed at each other over the arctic, Canada was caught right in between. Instead of making their own weapons, Matthew's leaders had decided to take the dubious route of promoting worldwide disarmament instead. Alfred thought Matthew was crazy and leaving himself open to attack, Matthew thought he was perfectly sane and that his lack of weapons would not trigger paranoia from others.

Sometimes, Alfred did wonder if Matthew purposely set himself up to look peaceful and kind so that any nation intending to hurt him would face international condemnation for 'picking on the defenseless one'. In any case, Russia had quickly got around that. It should have been a warning when the Russians seized control of Greenland.

The next disaster to strike Matthew had been a series of bombings. Suspecting radical Quebec separatists again, hindered by officials who only believed that option and no other, Matthew had accepted Ivan's offer of aid. Under their contract, a Soviet investigation unit was allowed in quickly. They were a small group at first, but claiming that they were surrounded by too many biased investigators, more and more Soviets were allowed in. These Soviets investigated but also made the right connections, for what followed next was essentially a coup.

A toppled government, mass executions, and a purging of many public and military officials; the establishment of a new government led by the initial group of investigators sent into Canada, all of whom were pro-Moscow. Although the Soviets seized control quickly thanks to the spies sent in earlier to infiltrate every level of the country, there had been a short period of chaos. During that time, many fled to America and Matthew vanished. Afterwards, the border between the North American brothers was shut down like another Iron Curtain, neither side able to cross to the other.

It had been the first time Alfred called Raul in months, yelling and demanding to know if Raul had prior information about this. Raul yelled back that he _didn't know you capitalist pig and no I did not send in troops to help Ivan hurt your brother_! Mexico would later tell Alfred that when she called, Raul told her he had made it clear he was unhappy at Ivan but had also requested that the nation treat Matthew gently when the Soviets found him.

Not long after Canada fell, Mexico followed.

Economic decisions from both Mexican and American governments had allowed some groups in Mexico to get rich, but had thrown thousands into poverty. With the rise of poverty came the rise of crime, and it wasn't long before guns and drugs spread the streets. The government and their public security could not keep the peace, and very soon public security became private forces hired to keep the shrinking government safe from attacks. The upper classes did the same, fearing the masses roaming about they began hiring their own paramilitary and police forces to protect themselves and their property. Meanwhile, the homeless masses organized themselves into groups, partially to protect members from attacks and partially to attack others in the fight for survival.

It was basically civil war after that, with many factions fighting and stealing from each other. Groups emerged from both upper and lower classes, even the government ended up becoming just another faction because they could exercise no legitimate control over its population. With no national infrastructure, no legitimate regime, no real economy or currency, and everyone fighting against each other, the country was on the brink of becoming a failed or dissolved state.

Alfred wanted to help dear Estela, who he could see was suffering from all the turmoil, but Mexico had become unsafe land. Alfred's boss did not want to get dragged into another war, so instead they had selected certain groups believed to be more pro-America and pro-capitalist to be eligible for American aid. Funding, advice, and supplies were sent, but as few Americans as they could afford.

But despite all that Estela's suffering did not cease, and her health continued to fall. Alfred dragged her over his side of the border after the neighborhood she lived in was attacked, but she insisted on staying close to her lands, watching and praying for the day someone, _anyone_, could unite her people and stop their fighting and screams of pain. The unstable situation made it impossible for Alfred to gather accurate information about the country's status, and his boss was more inclined to spending his resources overseas. As long as the troubles did not cross the border, Alfred couldn't do anything to help his southern cousin.

When some form of stability was finally imposed on the nation, it was not by the groups funded by America, but by Soviet troops. Raul had seen Estela's suffering too, and asked Ivan for help. After monitoring the situation and making their plans, troops from the Soviet Union and Cuba had gone into Mexico. The transition of power was nowhere as smooth as it had been in Canada, but the two countries managed to set up another pro-Moscow communist government. No one need to be told twice before all the other groups were arrested and executed, depending on the threat they were perceived to be.

Again, refugees fled into America, spreading the news of what had happened. Without any official communication between the United States and Mexico, and chaos so closely associated with the latter, the American populace had grown used to the fighting happening. They were thus shocked when they realized there were outside factions forming. Alfred's government demanded a withdrawal of all Soviet and Cuban forces from Mexico, but those calls were ignored, the soldiers too busy hunting enemies and establishing connections to Moscow, the new government reorganizing the communities on their turfs and trying to win support. It just so happened that the territory seized by the Communists was not far from the American border.

This time, Alfred sent in troops and dragged the western alliances in. Matthew's border may have been closed quickly but Estela's long had become American-dominated as the civil fighting in her country continued. American troops, aided by those sent by the Western bloc, went into the country quickly. Mexico essentially became another proxy war between the two superpowers and their allies, but very quickly it became another Vietnam for Alfred, who realized that his troops were not faring as well as he had hoped.

Not long after that realization, Yao finally forgave Ivan for the latest Sino-Soviet spat and sent Chinese troops in. Smaller units of Korean and Vietnamese troops followed, helping the Soviets push the western troops back. Alfred was close to donning his own uniform and marching out with his men, but when he nearly walked right pass Estela one day without seeing her, he realized how close the state of Mexico was to disappearing completely. Time was running out.

Then Arthur and Francis told him that Ivan had contacted them. If the western troops did not leave Mexico soon, a fresh unit of Soviet-Canadian troops will be sent in. Short of nuclear-bombing the country, there was no way they could beat the Soviet, Cuban, Chinese, Vietnamese, Korean _and_ Canadian forces combined. The Soviets alone had enough soldiers, the western troops could not handle all the other militaries plus the Mexicans fighting on their side.

Alfred knew his allies were pulling out, half mad with the pain of his people dying and the fear of being trapped between two communist countries, Alfred personally joined in the fighting. Telling himself this was for his people, for sick Estela and missing Matthew, for his failure in Vietnam and protection of the western bloc, he fought and killed. He broke his promise of not hurting Estela when he shot her people, he forgot his morals when he dealt with the prisoners, demanding information about his enemies. Sometimes he wondered if the European soldier he shot was Soviet or Ally, and he remembered the first time he stabbed a friend, simply because the soldier woke him up from nightmares.

He was losing it.

When he suffered his thirteenth shot – unlucky number, very much so – Alfred fell to the ground. He was waiting for the temporary death before he rematerialized, like those characters who die in video games and return shortly for the next round. It took several seconds before he realized that he had not been hit with a bullet, but a tranquillizer.

The shooter was a tall Soviet, he could be Russian or Ukrainian or Lithuanian or Hungarian or any of the other countries now part of the USSR and simply Soviet. After Alfred's unit were all killed or captured, the shooter approached and examined Alfred's face. He had Alfred taken to a Soviet camp, but instead of being interrogated Alfred was brought to a medical wing. Raul's rough voice declared him the real Alfred F. Jones, before telling him in a quiet whisper that Matthew Williams had been found. Estela was being returned to Mexico as they speak, a Mexico that while still in chaos now had safe areas that were solely controlled by the Communists. More and more people were drawn to the temporary peace these safe areas provided, increasing Soviet support as a result.

Alfred had lost the war. Soviet countries now surrounded him, and nuclear missiles were being set up in Canada again, this time pointed at America. Western Europe was withdrawing into itself, France and Germany had been working on a coalition for while, hoping to get Europe together without 'American interference' **(4)**. Now they wanted to stay out of 'the American mess', a sick twist to the isolationists Alfred's government once had who called post-world war Europe 'an European mess'.

With Cuba, Canada and Mexico now under his control, Ivan had 'invited' the nations to live with him. Alfred was welcomed, for while Alfred had been fighting in Mexico, Washington and Moscow had started dialogue again. Washington was cornered, but not completely, and there were hints of nuclear war starting if the Soviets pushed too far. As a result, while life in the United States continued like normal, Moscow would now hold an unofficial check on Washington's power.

Western troops were soon given the order to withdraw from Mexico. Soviet and Asian troops remained to help the various fledging communist governments establish legitimacy, since there were still those who oppose the new governments. Soon plans were being set for the new satellite nations' personifications to be sent to Moscow. Alfred refused to go, he knew what could happen to him if he ventured into Ivan's personal territory.

He was subsequently drugged and sent on a plane to Moscow with the others. That way, he could not fight back nor intimidate his Soviet escorts.

!

Eduard von Bock, personification of the country of Estonia, comrade of the USSR and one of the most level-headed nations in the world, watched the landing plane with no small amount of caution. Ivan was still away, he wouldn't be able to punish him right away for any perceived wrongdoings, but the task was something that the Baltic nation was sure Ivan had assigned to make his life difficult.

_Welcome the North Americans to my home, Estonia, make sure they are comfortable. _

Estonia knew how Ivan had acquired those new nations for his 'family'. Cuba he's met before, the nation having visited Ivan several times in the past, it was the others he worried about. Estonia had been present during the short golden age of Soviet-Canadian relations before the coup, he'd contributed to the Soviet troops sent into Mexico, and he'd read the negotiation records between Washington and Moscow. The three nations probably hated Ivan more then ever, he'd been sent a warning before that the American nation had to be drugged just so he could be brought over.

Wheels touched the ground smoothly as the plane slid gracefully down the path before coming to a gradual stop. As the staff began to move so did Eduard, who stepped out with a welcome speech prepared in his head and face set in his default polite smile. The words died in his mouth when after a Russian guard stepped out, the first nation followed.

Cuba looked mad, correct American terminology would be that Cuba was _pissed off as hell_. He looked like he wanted to shoot someone, namely, the nation behind him. Raul looked like he had just walked out of a fight, his clothing untidy and a black eye on his face, and was already in mid speech.

"…the only reason! If this so-called heroic nation would have less imagination, we would have been spared all this!"

"Hey, who was the one with the brilliant idea of placing me alone with several Russian guards?"

It seemed as if the drugs wore off earlier then expected, for America stepped out of the plane shortly after Cuba. The nation also looked like a mess, his hair everywhere, clothing torn, and sprouting a split lip. Furthermore, he was walking with a slight limp and his hands had been handcuffed, but despite all this he carried himself with confidence and strength, as if telling the world that despite everything he was far from defeated.

"I don't know what rock you've been living under, commie, but if you thought it was a good idea to have me drugged and waking up to several Russian guards…"

"Hate to break it to you, capitalist pig, but you'll be seeing plenty of Russian guards from now on…"

"Listening to that Soviet's orders to get me here in any way, what a good dog you've become…"

"No longer superpower now, I laugh at how the mighty have fallen…"

While the two were bickering, a girl stepped out of the door, Mexico. Eduard's heart almost stilled at how ill she looked, and no doubt some of the fault would fall on him, for providing men to the Soviet troops currently fighting back in her home. She caught his eyes, and recognizing him, sharply tapped on the bickering nations' heads.

"Ow!"

"What?"

"Quiet, you two, we have a guide." She gestured towards Eduard's direction, and the two nations stopped fighting when they saw him. Raul gave his trademark smirk, Alfred looked torn between being friendly to a fellow nation or shouting at another communist but quickly chose to wave in greeting. Estela smiled before turning to look over her shoulder as Matthew stepped out.

It was odd to see Canada without his pet polar bear, odder still to see the complete lack of expression. There was no vaguely polite smile, no frown nor frustration, Matthew simply _looked_ at Eduard and that was it. Compared with the scruffy we-obviously-had-a-fight America and Cuba, not to mention the ill looking Mexico, Canada looked the healthiest but his demeanour was the most changed. Eduard was at loss on how to treat him to 'make sure the North Americans were comfortable'. He'll have to figure it out later through trial and error.

"Hello all," Eduard greeted once the newcomers were close enough. He's met all the North Americans before, but just in case they forgot he introduced himself. "My name is Eduard, I'll be responsible for escorting all of you to the Braginski mansion."

"Where's Toris?" Alfred asked, mind jumping to the Baltic state he had been the most familiar with. Eduard was prepared for that question and answered.

"Toris is escorting Ivan on a business trip, they haven't declared a return date yet but it should not be long. Raivis is overseeing some errands at the Asian front and should be returning anytime now. The others should be accounted for in the Braginski mansion. Now, shall we?"

Flanked by Soviet guards on all sides, Eduard led the group to the cars waiting for them. None of them questioned Eduard about the security, Alfred's behaviour said enough about him trying an escape attempt given the chance. Not that there were many places he could escape to, once inside the Soviet Union, escape was close to impossible.

"The Braginski mansion is essentially like a fortress, high security and heavily guarded. The entry and exit of every individual is closely monitored, especially for us nations." Eduard noted the slight narrowing of Alfred's eyes. The American was considering testing that, so Eduard hurried on, hoping to convince him otherwise. "Of course, the guards and servants don't know about our identities, to them we are simply high profile individuals. They know not to touch us, but in an escape attempt they know they can get away with a lot of things."

"Ivan is of course, the head of the mansion and 'family'. After him, the rest of Eastern Europe, including his sisters, are next in the hierarchy. Those nations exercise considerable power in the mansion, some more than others. All four of you will be joining those ranks. As for personal influence and prestige, you will have to create your own base." Raul's eyes glittered slightly, Eduard knew that nation would probably understand the concept the most. Post-revolution Cuba had been quite the vanguard state in the international world, sending doctors and soldiers to many countries and creating support and legitimacy for itself.

"In theory, visitors and outside factions are ranked below you all. That is not always the case, the Asian camp currently residing in the Braginkski fortress wield considerable influence over Ivan's decisions. When visiting nations, whether diplomats, negotiators or representatives, decide to stay over they also have a certain prestige to them."

"If it's not classified information," Mexico interrupted. "Besides the mentioned Asian camp, are there any other visiting nation currently residing in the mansion?"

"Oh yes," Eduard pushed his glasses up before answering. "A group of diplomats are currently staying over, one of them is Mikkel of Denmark himself **(5)**. You should all know why he is present, the Soviet occupation of Greenland is not to be taken lightly." Feeling the hard gaze, Eduard glanced up and met Matthew's eyes. The northern nation said nothing, but Eduard had a good idea of what he was thinking.

"Officially, your ranks would all be only below Ivan," Eduard continued. "Once we step inside the Soviet Union, all of us are Soviets, no matter our history or achievements. We all work for the workers paradise and thus, are subordinate to the Soviet leaders and their interpretation of the ideology. However, in the private sphere and in the Braginski mansion, we are all aware of the sub ranks that start appearing if a nation gains more favour from Ivan."

"In other words, there is still class conflict," Alfred rolled his eyes. Mexico frowned softly at him.

"America, please, that attitude would probably get you in trouble when we're under Soviet surveillance."

"Mexico is right," Eduard didn't give the American a chance to counter. "On the other side of the Iron Curtain, you may have been one of the most powerful nations and could enforce your will on other countries. On this side in the Soviet Union, you've lost your superpower status, you can no longer simply force your will and foreign policy on others. Unless Ivan decides it, Estela is no longer your satellite state to order around."

The look on Alfred's face was affronted, but the words were not what Eduard were expecting. "I've always considered Estela more then a satellite state! Heroes always treat others equally and respectfully!" Alfred's hands were still handcuffed, but he lifted them up and touched Estela's shoulder lightly. "Estela's a friend, despite what my leaders may say. I've protected her in the past, and I will continue to protect her even under Soviet leadership."

Estela smiled, and although Raul and Matthew could have said something both chose not to break the moment as she leaned closer to Alfred. Alfred's brave grin showed integrity, he may not always make the best decisions but he did have the best intentions. For that brief moment, Alfred was not sulking or yelling, he was simply someone caught up in the situation and forced under Soviet dictatorship but still willing to protect those he cared for. Eduard's heartstrings tugged as he looked at Alfred and Estela, leaning so closely and trustingly.

It was the perfect setup for tragedy to strike.

The scenery passed them in silence, the sun was setting, it was a dark blue sky streaked with gold. Shadows played over the two figures in their quiet embrace, and no one said anything to break it. The nations were quiet now, and not even Eduard felt like breaking the silence. Complementing on the picture Alfred made with his southern neighbour, he remembered the cracks that had been quietly appearing in the western alliances. Perhaps in this era under Soviet leadership, the Americas could get along better.

Eventually, they arrived to the Braginski mansion. As if a new intimacy had been founded, Alfred and Estela stayed close together. The benefit was that, at least for a short while, Alfred wasn't making a scene or making his disrespect for the place blatantly obvious. After unlocking Alfred's handcuffs, Eduard led the group to the gates, where two guards checked their documents before they were let in. There was a slight tension in the air as the nations stepped through the gothic structures, and it seemed as if time moved at a slow pace as they took a few steps forward. Once they were inside, the gates let out a small creak before slamming shut behind them. With a slight jolt, Alfred turned around to look behind him.

Closed gates greeted his eyes, and the indifferent guards hardly paid the nations any attention. Alfred stared at them, and finally something wistful crossed over his face, recognizing that he would probably never step outside again.

!

"How in the world did we get lost?"

Silence.

"I swear it was this direction, honestly!"

More silence.

"This mansion is as heavily guarded as a fortress! Those guards are instructed to use any means to keep us from supposedly escaping or acting suspicious, if they see us now we'll have a hard time explaining!"

Another silence, and Raul's scowl deepened.

"Matthew! I'm talking to you!"

"I'm Canada," Matthew answered automatically, before he registered what Raul said. The northern nation looked up to his frustrated friend's face, "Sorry about that. Did you recognize something else?"

Raul's scowl deepened, but he said nothing and simply looked away. He had been the one to drag Matthew aside, for them to talk while America and Mexico were busy with Estonia. He couldn't help it, since Matthew had been found after the Russian sponsored coup, the blonde had become even more withdrawn. They used to get along, but Matthew hardly looked at him now, so Raul had wanted to talk. Initially he planned to wait until after they had settled in, but he dragged Matthew aside not long after they stepped in the Braginiski mansion. Matthew didn't put up a fight.

Matthew didn't even give Raul the satisfaction of a confrontation either. The northern nation simply _looked_ at him again and said he did not see Raul as an enemy, wasn't that enough? Raul tried to bring the topic to his real question, but all his attempts were subtly thwarted. In a move uncharacteristic of him, Raul had dropped the topic, unsure whether he wanted to push. When they returned to the previous spot, the other three nations had disappeared.

A few more turns and twists later, the two were lost. The Braginski mansion was larger than expected, and now Raul was getting agitated. He had been in the mansion before, but all times he had an escort, largely because there were some places forbidden to all except a few. If they accidently stumbled into those areas, they could face consequences, like getting shot or arrested.

As if on cue, three guards suddenly turned a corner and spotted them. Instantly they were hostile, "Who are you two?"

"Don't shoot!" Raul snapped back, sounding more irritated than fearful. "We don't mean to trespass on any territory."

"We've only lost our way, comrades, I assure you we are true Soviets of this mansion" Matthew added. "Proper documents are in our pockets, you can search us yourself if you find us suspicious."

The guards briefly glanced at each other before turning back to the two nations. "Lost your way? This is territory far from the permanent residential areas. Suspicious behaviour, don't you think?" The nations stiffened as the man continued, "Any true Soviet of this residence would know that suspicious behaviour will not to be tolerated. Have them arrested!"

"Don't touch me!" Raul flung his arms out to stop the man from grabbing him. When they insisted on trying to contain him, Raul grew even more agitated. What followed was a brief scuffle until a new voice interrupted.

"Hey! What's all the commotion for?"

The three Soviets and Cuban instantly stopped fighting. Matthew, who had basically been left alone after the guards had all decided that Raul was the bigger problem, turned around to watch as a man with spiky pale hair approached. Mirthful blue eyes watched as the guards scrambled to their feet and dusted themselves off, trying to appear professional despite the dog pile they had been caught in.

"Ah, Comrade Mikkel, we apologize for disturbing you from your rest."

Mikkel nodded at the guards who saluted him briefly. He looked over the other strangers with curiosity, "Who are those two?"

"I am Comrade Raul of Cuba," Raul stated. "I am a true Soviet with permission to be here in the Workers Paradise, the Soviet Union. This Braginski mansion is to be my home, and I do not intend to feel unwelcomed here, whether by guards or other nations!"

Mikkel laughed, out of all the reactions, he _laughed_. "Comrade Raul of Cuba, did you say?" A glint appeared in his eyes, perhaps recognizing the significance of the introduction for who Raul really was. Sure enough Mikkel, the personification of the Denmark nation, gave Raul another scan with his eyes. Knowing he was being sized up, the Cuban outright glared back. Mikkel met the glare with his own smile, which was starting to resemble a smirk, before looking over at Matthew. The Nordic country's lips pulled back to reveal a glimpse of teeth.

"If you two really belong here, I assume you have the proper documents to prove it." Denmark then turned to the guards, "If they do, I'll recommend escorting them back to where they should be. The Braginski fortress is spectacular, but overwhelming for newcomers. I once had to ask for help navigating it myself. Do the same favour you once granted me for them, won't you, comrades?"

"Very well," the guard closest to Raul turned to him, only to be thrust with a fistful of paper. They were the documents detailing Raul's identity, and the guard blanched when he realized the Cuban man's importance. Once Matthew's identity was also verified, the guards were ushering the two nations away. Mikkel watched as Raul continued snapping at the guards, Matthew following after them like a pale shadow.

Denmark smirked.

!

"The Russian language is the dominate language here, obviously as nations we have a way of simply understanding each other but learning the official Soviet language is practically a rule. The country and the state, in other words the government, are the same. To be loyal to the country is to be loyal to the Communist party. Only those…"

"Eduard, I'm not being sold into the Soviet propaganda, can we just skip the speech?"

"Alfred, I'm trying to help you understand the…ah, there you are! Nice to know you two are safe and sound, Cuba, Canada."

Mexico and America turned around to see the other two nations returning, escorted by Soviet guards. Neither looked harmed, although Raul looked scruffier then usual – which was saying something considering how he and Alfred already had a bit of a fight. Speaking of which, the guards seemed less then pristine as well. Which probably explained how quickly they left after exchanging greetings with Eduard; the guards probably wanted to look better before running into a less forgiving nation.

"I take it that the guards gave you no trouble?"

"After they actually read our papers, they didn't," Cuba answered. "Denmark helped with that."

"You two saw Mikkel? How did you manage to wander to the foreign residences?" Neither Raul nor Matthew said anything, so Eduard dropped it. "Never mind, as long as no diplomatic disaster comes out of it, its fine. There's no rule forbidding us from talking to the other nations in this mansion, but that's because we have no official authority or representative power – unless of course, Ivan grants it."

"You have way too many rules here," Alfred muttered. "To be expected, I guess."

"The Soviet Union is full of rules," Eduard said blandly. "If you do something wrong, you are killed. If you say something wrong, you are killed. If you upset someone of a higher rank, you'll _also_ be killed."

A chill settled onto the nations as the words were made clear. Estela shifted uncomfortably, "So essentially, we can never be ourselves in here."

Eduard looked at her, "I know what you're thinking, but once you step inside the Braginski fortress don't expect to be able to be yourself or step outside again. Where can you run? Outside this mansion is the Soviet Union. If you're lucky and gain Ivan's favour you might be assigned tasks outside, even rarer if you gain Ivan's trust he might let you out more regularly, but you might not even live to see that day."

"We're nations!" Alfred interrupted, sensing their discomfort. "Ivan can't kill us like any other servant here!"

"For you satellite nations, Alfred, he can have your country completely annexed while he conducts his own torture. Ivan himself doesn't need to do anything, the others in this mansion would gladly do it. In the Soviet Union, no one trusts anyone, if they can eliminate a threat – even if it is a fellow nation – they will do it. When so many living together don't trust each other, it makes this place very dangerous."

_The Soviet bloc will fall, Wang Yao_…

Eduard shivered, remembering a certain province's last words before he was annexed and the personification destroyed. He had not been witness to Xinjiang's demise, but he had heard the commotion. He didn't dare say anything, not only was Wang Yao undisputed leader of the Asian camp but he was heavily vested in Ivan's favour, that meant he was practically untouchable in the Soviet camp. The servants caught helping the province had already all vanished, and now, almost everyone feared that Yao would start going after nations as well.

"But there's hope," Eduard pushed those thoughts away, he had orders to make the North Americans comfortable, not scare them. "As long as you follow the rules and steer clear of offending any nation, most of them would not consider you a threat and leave you alone. If you're considering gaining Ivan's favour, you will be considered a threat and treated as such, personally I'll advise against that. Higher rank also means likelier target."

"As if I intend to suck up to that Communist," Alfred muttered. Eduard gave him a bitter smile.

"I think I've given you a good enough walk around the area, let me show you to your quarters. This way, if you will."

Eduard led them out to a small garden before stepping into another chamber. Guards were again present, but they offered no greeting or reaction, standing as still as statues. Eduard led the group up a flight of stairs, to another chamber, then across a small bridge that arched over another small garden. Due to the cold season no flowers were in bloom, but all could guess it must be beautiful. If so many nations lived here and visiting nations came by so often, the Soviets had the obligation to impress.

It also meant extra security measures, guards aside, Alfred noted some of the technologically advanced locked doors and chambers. Since they never had to go through any, Eduard said nothing about them, and none of the nations following him asked.

Then, as they rounded a corner, the North Americans and their guide saw their first residents. Eduard instantly snapped to attention, "Comrade Natasha and Comrade Katyusha! My greetings and regards!"

The North Americans glanced at each other before chorusing, "Greetings, comrades."

"As to you all."

"Thank you, my lady." Eduard relaxed slightly, but the North Americans didn't pay attention as they were observing the two Slavic sisters. Katyusha, the older of the two, had been the one who had spoken first, and her gentle voice fitted her appearance. There was something sisterly and warm about her, with her short soft hair and even softer eyes, Alfred couldn't bring himself to act as hostile as he wanted to.

"Eduard, are these the North American camp?" Nothing mocking or cold in that voice, and Eduard answered.

"Yes, Katyusha, I was just taking them to their residence."

"Then let me welcome you all to Ivan's home, as those he personally invited, he will surely treat you all well," Katyusha smiled.

"I doubt that, sister, because they certainly don't know how to appreciate his invitation." On the other hand, Natasha looked nowhere as warm as her sister. Her own brand of beauty was the ice queen type, which fitted her own voice and attitude just as well. The younger girl gave the scruffier Raul and Alfred an obvious once-over, before stepping forward to Estela and flicking off dirt from her shoulder. "Is there a sandstorm in the area today?"

No one said anything, and Natasha continued. "We may not have rules detailing personal hygiene, but if you're going to be living in my brother's home you'll do well to keep yourself clean. Otherwise you are no more than an embarrassment to the residents of this fortress."

Estela bowed her head, "Thank you for your advice."

Alfred's eyes narrowed, instincts to be the hero even in small incidents stepping in. "I think you've misunderstood, _Natasha_, that dirt is likely from Cuba or I. As you can clearly see we're both not at our best, it probably just got on Estela when we were brushing shoulders."

Estonia quickly jumped in, "Alfred, just so you know, in the Soviet camp the Slavic sisters are of the highest prestige." _You are below them in rank and therefore have no permission to speak_ was left unsaid, but it was clear. Before Alfred could be indignant, Katyusha diffused the situation.

"It's fine, Eduard," Katyusha looked at Alfred. "You are the United States, no?"

"I am," Alfred admitted.

"And you are likely the most autonomous region of the Soviets?"

Alfred noted the way Katyusha's eyes slid between him and Raul, and he understood. "Yes, and as such I intend to become the leader of the North American camp."

!

"Thinks just because he's the most autonomous and able to challenge Raul's position means he's all that, that American is a complete fool!"

"Now, little sister, he is a newcomer, you cannot blame him for having unrealistic expectations."

Natasha and Katyusha were now seated by a table in one of the other private chambers, discussing the new Soviets who had arrived. Raul used to be their only connection to the North Americas, but now, the whole region had fallen into Soviet control. The personification of the nations had been subject to most debate, since the Eastern alliance all knew Ivan would bring them to his home. Now that they had arrived the female nations were all sharing intelligence, all through the guise of gossip.

"That Alfred does not seem to have had his spirit broken despite losing the war," Elizaveta of Hungary was reclining comfortably on a nearby couch. Wavy brown hair flowed past her shoulders to her waist, the only ornament adorning it being a simple flower. Her eyes had held an unnatural glint since she heard about America. "Furthermore, to have gained your attentions, the country of the United States must still be remarkably well."

"Well, he _is_ a former superpower and still retains most of his culture at home," Natasha sniffed. "Most autonomous region and all, if he didn't look as messy as he did after getting into that fight with Raul, he probably would be healthiest. In other words, he's a lot more likely to show disrespect and run around calling for rebellions."

"Is he actually that active?" Elizaveta raised an eyebrow, "In that case, how does he compare to Xinjiang?"

There was a slight pause, the Slavic sisters exchanging looks. Elizaveta looked at them both, "I think we all know about what the Asian camp did to Xinjiang, even if no one says anything. Both personification and province had independence movements, we've seen what he was doing before Yao and Beijing decided it was enough. Xinjiang knew he was going to be in trouble but he tried anyways, think Alfred has the same passion?"

Katyusha finally frowned, "Personally I think he could cause even more trouble. Unlike with Xinjiang, I don't think the country of the United States would be so easily annexed. Just by population alone, America would prove a challenge."

_America may have fallen but neither Alfred nor his people's spirits will be broken so easily…! _

Xinjiang's words rang silently in their minds, and so did his promise that the North Americans would tear the Eastern alliance apart. Natasha, the most loyal of the three girls to the Soviet Union, could not help feeling a spark of worry before she brutally crushed it.

!

"_What_ kind of place is this?" Alfred stared at the small space he was given, half insulted. "Even my country's prison cells have bigger rooms and better conditions! I'm staying elsewhere!"

Eduard cringed, he knew Alfred was exaggerating with that prison comparison and that the nation was probably used to larger rooms, but… "It's one of Ivan's policies to keep newcomers in relatively small places with simple furniture first before giving them their own chambers. Establishment of trust, you can say. Plus soviet ideology means you should appreciate the simpler things in life and…"

"Yea, yea, yea," Alfred had stopped listening since he heard it was one of Ivan's policies, that commie probably wanted him to suffer. "How can you all live in these rooms? This one's even facing south west, fine in the winter but its probably scorching hot here in the summer!"

"Ivan's the one who assigned us these rooms, brother, don't make it harder for Eduard." Matthew stepped between his brother and their guide, ever the peacemaker. "Besides, these rooms are not as bad as a 'prison', a more accurate description would be university dormitories."

Eduard let out a breath of relief, but just in case quickly spoke before Alfred could open his mouth again. "Ivan decided this hallway and the rooms to be the temporary place for the North Americans. You all have your own rooms, and they're all similar to what you see here now. That room over there is your own bedroom, fully furnished, and here you have the table and chairs for visitors. You'll also have a personalized light, and by that I mean it won't be automatically turned off when curfew comes and the hallway lights turn off."

"Trust the soviets to not afford lighting!"

"Alfred…"

"Actually, the lack of lighting is another measure used to deter us from disobeying curfew," Eduard explained. "As you saw for yourself when coming here, this place is a fortress, large and with plenty of corridors and courtyards. Without sufficient lighting, it is easy to get lost or run into something. I thought I should inform you, so that you do not attempt a break out. There are enough guards patrolling the area that they could come quickly when they hear a disturbance."

Alfred looked at Eduard, clearly unimpressed, before rolling his eyes. "Okay, I get the idea, play nice or get hurt." Eduard nodded before turning away, leading Mexico and Cuba to their own rooms. Once they were out of earshot Alfred muttered, "I bet I could take down at least ten guards before they can restrain me."

Matthew sighed, "Alfred, you weren't listening were you? In his position, though he and the rest of Baltic states are probably some of the closest to Ivan, they're also ranked below us. You heard him talking about hierarchy; There's Ivan, his sisters, and then there's the rest of us satellite and Asian states. Eduard, Toris and Raivis…their countries are almost completely annexed, they're probably lower than satellite states. Reduced to Ivan's secretaries, they must also be responsible for making us less likely to lash out. Ivan probably releases his anger on them if we do."

Alfred looked at his brother, scowled again, and turned it to the room. "Way to guilt trip us, stupid commie, and this room really is terrible."

At his brother's pouting expression, Matthew smiled briefly, "We'll get moved to better quarters once Ivan sees that we don't intend to cause that much trouble for him. This fortress is huge, surely the rooms cannot be all like this. Just tolerate it for now, brother."

The American glanced at his brother, sighed, and nodded.

But as it was, Alfred was not used to the conditions he was in. The contrast between his current room and the one he had back in his homeland was huge. After tossing and turning in his bed for several hours, Alfred finally sat back up.

"Tolerate it for now, he says, how can I tolerate this?" Running a hand through his hair, Alfred glared around the room. It was after curfew now, and while his room had its own light to turn on, the hallways would only be illuminated by the distant light of nearby buildings and the moon. There would be patrolling guards to stop him if he went too far, but the North American wing of the fortress was not large. Cuba's was a bit further off due to his higher status – Alfred heard that Raul's room had been the one the nation had stayed in every time he visited Ivan, so it was undoubtedly bigger and better furnished – but Alfred didn't want to seek him our anyways.

Matthew's room was closest to his, but going to his room meant facing the cold and wind of General Winter. Nevertheless, Alfred pulled on his jacket, grabbed his shoes, and opened the door.

A blast of cold air hit him, but Alfred ignored it. Drawing his hood closer to his face, the American hurried to Matthew's room. The door was closed and the window had its curtain drawn, no light was on, so Alfred spoke quietly as he passed by the window to the door. "Matthew? Are you awake? It's Alfred, I can't sleep, are you up for a bit of late night conversation?"

His knocks on the door was unanswered, no light or sound escaped the door. Alfred cautiously opened the door – the North American wing had no locks, a fact that had sent Alfred's paranoia soaring – and stepped inside. "Matthew?" He blinked, the bed was empty. "What the…where did he go?"

!

Several corridors and courtyards away, patrolling guards crossed a small bridge that went over a man made river. Amidst the frost-covered flowers and plants that made up the river's bedside, three cloaked figures waited. Once the guards disappeared the three moved, staying close to the shadows and taking care not to make any noise.

They moved silently but swiftly, the swish and rustle of fabric the only noise that escaped them. All three came from different wings of the fortress, but all three had a common destination. Cutting across another courtyard with its beautiful flowers, the three again dove into the shadows when more patrolling guards passed them.

If any of them were caught, they would be punished. It was more than just breaking curfew, it was defying the rules of the fortress, it was losing favour and making themselves even more vulnerable to the scheming of those living in the mansion. All three knew to hide in separate places, so that if one was ever caught the others could escape. They were close to their destination now though, so were eventually travelling closer to each other.

At last, they arrived to a courtyard full of stone statues, all life sized and casted as memorials to famous people. In the dim light it was hard to see who was who, a fact the three were using to their advantage. One of them gestured to the other two, clearly telling them to follow, and moved towards the centre of the courtyard. They only stopped once, becoming as still as the statues themselves, when a pair of patrolling guards walked by the perimeter of the area.

The three resumed moving, cutting pass the statutes and doing their best to ignore those lifeless eyes. Near the perimeter of the courtyard they finally stopped, for they had found what they were looking for. The three straightened, and one by one began to speak.

"Finland…"

"Greenland…"

"And Canada…"

"Would like to greet their benefactor," all three chorused. Finland, or Tino Vainamoinen, stood in the front, hood thrown back to reveal a soft but confidant face **(6)**. To his left Greenland, young but tall, gazed at the figure they were addressing with glittering eyes. To Tino's right, Matthew Williams of Canada smiled his first smile since entering the Soviet Union.

In front of the three, Mikkel of Denmark clapped his gloved hands together, a scheming look on his face. "Glad to see you all well, and Canada, welcome to the secret Arctic council in the Worker's Paradise, where our main and sole purpose is to get rid of the Ivan's control in the north."

!

Back at the North American wing, Alfred searched the nearby areas for his brother, but found nothing. Alfred being Alfred, had stepped out of the wing to the outside hallways. He had expected to run into guards and was prepared to run or hide, what he hadn't expect – and he cursed Eduard for not warning him – was who actually had the most influence in Ivan's security circles.

"You have no idea how much I'm enjoying myself right now," Gilbert Weillschmidt hissed in Alfred's ear as he pinned the struggling blond against a wall. "You alone in the dark, powerless and completely at my mercy…"

"Get off me!" Alfred struggled helplessly, knowing the truth in Gilbert's words. The Prussian, that ex-nazi East-German, had taken Alfred completely by surprise. Alfred hated people working behind him, and that had been exactly what Gilbert had done. The albino had grabbed him from behind and thrown him against the wall, keeping Alfred's hands behind him as he forced Alfred down.

They had only briefly fought in the war, near the end when it was clear Germany was losing. Then during the division of Germany, Alfred had agreed to give Gilbert to Ivan, tearing the brothers apart when they needed each other to recover, when they needed each other most. Gilbert had never quite forgiven Alfred for what he had done, and having the young nation in his grasp now was something out of his darkest fantasies.

"You've only arrived here, right?" Gilbert whispered, feeling a twisted satisfaction when Alfred flinched away from him. Not that Alfred could go anywhere, trapped between the wall and Gilbert's body. "Then Ivan hasn't seen you yet, his newest prize and property…"

Alfred's eyes widened. He couldn't see Gilbert behind him, but he could feel the other nation. One of the two hands holding his wrists behind him had disappeared, instead Alfred could feel the same fingers moving down his back and along his sides. His body jerked instinctively, and Gilbert hissed as the smaller body rubbed against him. Alfred wasn't a virgin, he understood instantly what was happening. Opening his mouth to make a scathing comment, he ended up gasping instead.

That hand had slipped under fabric, fingers running over skin. Alfred squirmed, not entirely uncomfortable but unwilling to admit it. The dark chuckle that emitted behind him said the other knew anyways.

"I'm sure Ivan would enjoy you, very much…"

More then anything, that served as a wake up call. Jerking violently, Alfred heard a pained grunt come behind him. He didn't get to celebrate, Gilbert slammed the Americans head against the wall as a response. As pain exploded in Alfred's forehead, teeth sank into his neck. More unexpected than painful, he cried out, trying to pull out of Gilbert's grasp.

"Get off me…I mean it!"

"Word of advice, Ivan only likes hearing begging from his toys."

The fingers digging into his wrists, the unwanted fingers sliding down his thigh, Alfred squirmed and tried to pull away, but between a hard wall and Gilbert's body he could find no relief. Gasping involuntarily, it was all Alfred could do not to scream or beg. His choked breaths grew more ragged and harsh, and desperate for some distraction, Alfred's thoughts went to what Gilbert just said.

Oh he knew, Alfred knew what was going to happen once he stepped into Ivan's territory and personal home. It had been one of the reasons he refused to come, as his boss once said, the states living under this roof was essentially Ivan's harem, with a good deal of the danger and scheming. Gilbert was probably getting his kicks asserting his temporally dominance over a potential rival.

Fingernails racked over his skin and Alfred whimpered, he threw his head back at a painful dig, and Gilbert's teeth went dangerously close to this throat. When Alfred tried to struggle again, another hand roughly yanked his hair and pulled back, causing him further pain and exposing more of his throat. The realization that Gilbert was no longer restraining his hands did little to help, between his irregular breathing and increasingly muddled brain, Alfred knew he was in no position to fight the other nation.

In the end, what spared Alfred from further humiliation wasn't himself, but a pair of footsteps heading their way. At the approaching sound, Gilbert released the American, stepping back and looking as if he had not being doing anything. Alfred hardly had any time to straighten his clothing before a guard stepped in.

"Comrade Weillschmidt, we've received a tip."

Gilbert smirked, beckoning the guard over. As the man whispered the news into Gilbert's ear, the albino kept his gaze on the American. For now, Alfred had been subdued, but again his spirit was far from broken as he stared back at Gilbert, defiant even as he tried to make himself presentable. Once the guard finished, Gilbert addressed the other nation.

"Interesting news have just been received, Alfred, regarding your southern friend."

"Estela?" Alfred's eyes narrowed, "What are you planning? Leave her alone, Weillschmidt, I warn you…!"

"Oh that's right, the country of Mexico is still in civil war right? And with the presence of so many foreign troops calling for everything from partitions and divisions to the creation of new countries altogether, your friend must be really weak now." Gilbert sneered at the outraged look on Alfred's face, "So in theory, she shouldn't be risking anything that could get her hurt, no? But then again, she's close to having nothing to lose. We shall see, won't we?"

"Where are you going?" Gilbert and the guard had turned and began marching, Alfred ran after them, shouting the whole time. "I'm not going to stand by while you do whatever you want to Estela! What the – why are there so many guards…?"

"Keep the loudmouthed American here restrained," Gilbert ordered. As two guards seized Alfred, Gilbert turned to the door they had arrived in front of. Estela's room, Alfred realized. Without knocking, Gilbert threw the door open and stepped in.

"Search until every speck of dust has been examined!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Someone else beat Alfred in saying it, and that person was Raul of Cuba himself. The nation stood up from where he was sitting in Estela's room, marching forward to the intruders with a warning tone in his voice. Gilbert was unafraid.

"We've received a tip that certain controlled substances have been brought into the Braginski mansion by Estela of Mexico. As the one Ivan left security responsibility to, I have every right to search this place. If you were truly a comrade, you would step aside or help me find evidence."

"Rubbish!" Raul snapped. "Is the tip credible? Is Estela so unreliable? Even if there were drugs smuggled into the Braginski mansion, there are millions of places to hide it in this mansion, why would it be in Mexico's room? What right do you have to search any of us like this?"

Gilbert's response was simple, he withdrew a gun and fired it straight at the ceiling.

BANG!

Alfred jumped back, even as none of the guards flinched. Estela, who had also been sitting by the table, let out a cry while Raul's eyes widened in surprise. Plaster and paint scattered by Gilbert's feet as the Prussian tapped the gun on his shoulder.

"What right? Might is right, Comrade Raul. When you were merely a visitor you may not experience this, but if you intend to stay here that is the policy. My might is the men behind me, the gun in my hand, and Ivan's orders in letting me head security here. Search this place!"

The guards spread out in the rooms, searching for anything forbidden. The nations didn't move, too busy looking and glaring at each other. Estela already looked pale and unwell, it was not helping her maintain innocence, especially when she seem to cringe every time the guards made a noise or spoke to each other. Seeing her discomfort, Alfred angrily turned back to Gilbert.

"I don't care what right you think you may have, Estela is a fellow nation and I refuse to let you treat her like this when Russia isn't even…!"

"Comrades! I think I found something!"

This time, everyone turned to look at the source of the noise. One of the guards had picked up a doll, probably woven by Mexico's indigenous people, and had checked inside. As the nations watched, some in interest and some in dawning horror, a small bag containing something white was deposited into the guard's hand.

Gilbert walked forward and took the item for himself, examining it closely. In those few seconds everyone's eyes were on him, watching with various expressions, as he confirmed it. Gilbert turned to Estela and held out the bag, "You have any explanations? I thought not."

Raul and Alfred looked at Estela, expecting some sort of denial or argument. Mexico simply turned her head away, sealing her guilt.

"According to Soviet law, such practices are punished by being sent to a work camp or put to death," Gilbert announced. "As a nation, practically one whom Ivan invited here, that's not an option. That doesn't mean Ivan has no way of punishing us, I wonder if Estonia warned you what might happen?"

"Whatever you're planning," Raul snarled, "Ivan isn't around, he won't forgive you if you hurt any of the nations!"

"If I am the one hurting the others, of course Ivan won't forgive me." Gilbert tsked, "That's why, I'm going to pass the responsibility to someone Ivan won't harm."

!

The screams emitting behind those closed doors were pained and pitiful. Alfred squeezed his eyes shut and gashed his teeth, wanting to go in there and pull a rescue, to be a _hero_, but he himself was restrained. Gilbert was standing beside him, one hand resting on his shoulder and warning him to keep still. Raul and the recently returned Matthew stood on his other side, identical looks of pain and grief on their faces as they stared at the doors.

At a particularly painful cry, Matthew's eyes glisten and he turned to look at the nation standing furthest from them, "Katyusha, I beg you please, help Estela. Mexcio is already in enough trouble, she would not recover under such an onslaught."

The woman looked away, feeling the imploring eyes of the new satellite nations but unable to do anything. It had always been like this, the satellite states all think that because she was Ivan's sister she could help them, but her power was close to nonexistent. She had none of the fear her sister Natasha inspired or the control Gilbert wield. "I'm sorry, Canada, but Natasha never forgives those who defy brother. Gilbert knows this too, it's not the first time he has sent potential rivals to be dealt with by her."

"Estela's condition is weak, she is in no position to defy or even defend herself, why would Gilbert and Natasha do this to her?"

"She is another nation, if she wins brother's favour the others fear she would take advantage of them. To them, they are eliminating a potential rival and threat."

"But this whole case…Estela never did drugs, and why would she risk it now when coming to the Soviet Union? This isn't right!"

"Let's be honest, in the warring state her country is in, almost all crimes have soared to new heights. She would reflect her country no matter what."

What else could the nations say to that? Nothing, and so the new soviets could only listen helplessly as the screams and cries continued. When they finally stopped, it seemed like an eternity had passed. The doors opened and two guards came out, dragging a limp and bloody body.

"Estela!" Cuba and Canada immediately ran forward as the guards dumped the weak body to the floor. Gilbert finally released Alfred, allowing the nation to dash in and gather Mexico's broken form. The Prussian's expression had become blank, taking neither joy nor sorrow at the sight before him. He looked over at Katyusha's side and saw Russia's sister silently cry.

Mexico's body was carefully tended to, Alfred brought her back to her room while Matthew and Raul tried nursing her. She had screamed herself hoarse, but luckily the nations were familiar enough with each other to understand her gestures, weak as they were. It tore into their hearts, they knew Mexico was already suffering, but standing right by the door unable to help defend her from another nation was another slap to how things have changed.

"I'm sorry, Estela," Alfred whispered as he sat be her bedside, stroking her hair. "I couldn't stop them, I tried, believe me I tried." _And I failed_ was the obvious sentence hanging in the air. Estela's only response was to cough violently, and when Alfred touched her forehead he paled. "You're running a high fever!"

Besides Alfred, Raul stood up. It had been years since America and Cuba had sat by each other without violence breaking out, but there was nothing to celebrate about. "I'll bring you some more of the medicine." He made to run, but Estela grabbed his hand.

"Don't…don't bother, we both know…it would not help."

"If you don't take any medication, these wounds…"

"We all know…these wounds…they are not the only thing destroying me," the words almost caught in Estela's throat, but she had to say them. They had been denying reality for too long, try as they may, Mexico would never completely recover. Estela could feel the divisions in her country, the calls for new nations to be born, and it would not be just certain regions declaring themselves independent.

"I am starting to forget," Estela felt the tears prickling at her eyes. "There are voices in my head now, always fighting each other, and I can no longer contain them. I can no longer tell who is my leader, who is an ally, who a foe. The people are calling themselves many different names, they are no longer calling themselves my children. These years of fighting, under so many different and new flags, I am starting to forget my own."

"Estela…"

"I am forgetting," Estela sobbed. "My people are starting to forget me, and unlike Prussia my people are too busy fighting to try and preserve my memory. Soon the name Mexico would only be a footnote in history books, and Estela of Mexico…completely forgotten."

"No," Alfred shook his head, trying to grasp onto hope, trying to be the idealist, but it was useless. Estela was going to die, Alfred knew it, they all knew it. Even as Alfred spoke, his body was shaking, "No, no they won't forget…"

"My people are all singing and writing different songs now," Estela's voice was getting softer, weaker. "No longer are they united under one, no longer will they stand together. What…what was my national song? The lyrics of my beloved anthem…they all used to sing it and now…no one remembers it."

"Not true," Raul shook his head, trying to clear his increasingly blurry vision. "I've heard you sing it before, I remember it. Let me remind you, the words, the music, what you used to sing for the world to hear."

And though Estela could hardly move now, the three nations saw the gratefulness in her eyes. Raul took one of her hands, Matthew took the other and Alfred pulled her up so he could embrace her. Estela's body was limp, and she could only rest her head on Alfred's shoulder, listening as they began to sing.

_Mexicanos, al grito de guerra,  
el acero aprestad y el bridón.  
Y retiemble en sus centros la Tie__rra,  
al sonoro rugir del cañón…_

A smile had gradually appear on Estela's face as they sang, but as the song progressed it seemed she was too weak to keep it in place. As the words to her song faded away, so did the little strength she had. The smile disappeared, and her eyes closed at the final note. Her body slackened, becoming still.

None of the nations could hold her as she began to crumble. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, Estela's body disintegrated completely. Try as they may to catch something, anything, from her they couldn't, and the body eventually turned into nothingness. Not a speck of dust remained, no trace of a body ever being there, no sign of a being named Estela of Mexico ever existing.

The finality of what had happened hit them, and the three nations broke down. Mexico would not be coming back, unlike Prussia her people were not even trying to preserve her memory, too busy fighting and killing each other. A no man's land would not have a personification running around. Estela of Mexico was truly dead to the world, and even if the name of the country survived in history books, Estela would never be remembered.

This was the world they lived in now, there may be no battlefield, but it was still war, a place where everyone schemed to destroy each other without provocation. They feared Ivan, but they feared each other more, and would stop at nothing to make sure they could 'defend' themselves and eliminate all possible threats.

Through the haze of tears and grief, in direct defiance of Soviet rules, Alfred prayed. If Estela was able to wake up in some other world, he prayed that the world would be a happier place for her. She deserved nothing less. Raul and Matthew followed his example, whispering in their own languages of Spanish and French. Finishing before they did, Alfred looked up.

Estela had always thought that the Americas should get along, and before being sent to Soviet territory Alfred's boss had hinted to him to make allies. Alfred wasn't stupid, he knew how much the other two resented or even hated him at times, perhaps now, in the changing political reality, it truly was time for a change. For Estela they could work together, and they should continue.

But Alfred felt the doubt; he knew he was suspicious of the Communist Cuba and Left wing Canada. Just because he was willing to change for the better meant nothing, he knew he was wary of the other two changing for the worse.

**(1) I'm trying to avoid creating too many OCs, hence North and South Korea will be just split personality  
(2) ****I need a common name for Vietnam since Hetalia hasn't given her one yet, any suggestions?  
(3) ****Cuba being named 'Raul' is from Fireymoonlight's AU story "Chasing Vampires"  
(4) ****The beginnings of the organization we now know as the European Union  
(5) ****Denmark being named 'Mikkel' is from Tatterdemalion's AU story "Into the Face of the Beguiled"  
(6) ****Finland lost the Winter War with Russia and had to give up some territory, in this AU Finland's completely taken **

**The bitter irony here is that, for those of you who don't know Mexico's national anthem, is that it called for unity and was also known to be summoning them in times of war. In a separate note, Canada's national anthem called for a 'True North Strong and Free', hence Matthew's decision to join Denmark's secret arctic council. **

**If you read the whole chapter, what do you think? Have any name recommendations? Want to side with a certain character? Interested in how Ivan and the other Baltics would soon play in? Have a suggestion? Tell me your thoughts in those lovely reviews! **


	2. A new Home to Return to

**The prompt pairing was Toris/Alfred, I was intrigued because it wasn't the other way around. Add the comment "while they're in Ivan's harem" and mixed with dramas of such, you get a story of scheming countries striving for a perceived master's attention. **

**Summary****: When the Cold War ends with the fall of the North Americas, the personifications of the United States, Canada, and Mexico are brought into the Ivan's family. Lead by Cuba, they are welcomed into a world where when Ivan is away, China took the opportunity to annex Xinjiang, and all countries are at each others' throats to gain favour or at least deflect attention from Ivan. The only one truly outside of this is the visiting diplomat Denmark, who forms the Arctic council conspiracy with Finland, Greenland, and Canada. Sadly despite the newcomers' resistance and defiance they are unable to protect one of their own, for when the opportunity appeared other nations seized the chance to discredit Mexico, and subsequently killed her. **

It was with a heavy heart that the Americas gathered Estela's things. To think, Estela had not even managed to stay one night in the Braginski fortress before she passed on. Everything she had unpacked would never be used, it would only be thrown away. Alfred knew that to do so was a waste, so he and the others had decided to gather everything and burn them as an offering to Mexico, and to keep them from being destroyed by Soviet hands.

The small makeshift fire ate Estela's personal items almost painfully slowly, as if trying to torture the Americas while they watched the flames burn. It took Alfred everything not to start screaming or crying, cursing Ivan and this fortress and every single nation within its walls. Raul, standing beside him, already had his fists clenched, and if Raul decided to go on a rampage Alfred knew he should help his brother stop him even if he really wanted Raul to do all the dirty work.

Matthew's eyes glittered with unshed tears. It had been him who had asked Katyusha to give them the necessary tools to start the fire and bribe the guards to let them do so. Officially the guards had a duty to stop the nations from doing certain activities, especially one which could potentially lead to damaging the fortress. Unofficially, the guards could be corrupt and planning to steal from Estela's belongings, a bribe was needed to keep them away, and Katyusha had done so.

Katyusha, sweet and sisterly Katyusha, she had found Matthew as the nation was returning to the North American wing after his secret meeting with Denmark. Instead of questioning or threatening him, she had simply led him back to his wing, but then they had heard about Gilbert's raid and Estela's punishment. Powerless to help, Katyusha had been grateful for being asked a small favour she could grant before she left them alone.

"Estela, wherever you are now, we hope you receive these belongings," Matthew whispered, watching the flames. "What has happened was not your fault, but please rest in peace, do not come back to this sad world as a haunting spirit."

_Not your fault_, Alfred almost choked in despair at those words. No, it had been his.

He had known about the drugs, during their plane ride to Moscow when Alfred had woken from his drugged sleep and attacked the Russian guards surrounding him, he had seen the drugs. In the fight where he managed to spill out some of Mexico's belongings, he had seen the white substance. At that time, he had not been thinking that they were drugs, he had simply seen some of Mexico's personal items to avoid stepping on. Later afterwards when he had time to think, he had considered using the drugs as a way of controlling the Russian guards.

But it was likely because of that fight that some of the drugs spilled to the plane floor, where it was discovered by someone and reported to Gilbert.

A personification represented the country, if drug production was high in the country it will show up with the personification; Estela may not have been planning to show up with drugs at all. Alfred however had been thinking of using it to his advantage, of using the drugs like his parental figure did to control another **(1)**. Had he been in his right mind, had he been a true hero, he would have talked to Estela and tried to destroy what drugs she had on her. Instead he had let it pass, and now Estela had paid for it with her life.

She was innocent. The people responsible for her fate were Natasha, Gilbert, indirectly Ivan and Alfred himself.

"I'm sorry, Estela," Alfred whispered, grief weighing his words. "I am so, so sorry for not protecting you."

"For once it's not your fault, drop it," Raul growled, even as his words sound tired with pain.

Alfred didn't say anything else, he simply watched the flames devour Estela's belongings. His blank eyes, empty of spark and happiness, reflected the fire as it continued its grim task. He would have stared at it like a zombie for who knows how long if not for the hand that suddenly touched his. Startled, he glanced at his side to see Matthew. His younger brother was trembling.

Alfred held out his arm, and Matthew stepped forward and hugged him, crying silently. Raul noticed, and laid a comforting hand over Matthew's shoulder. At least now his fists were not clenched and he didn't look as if he could snap any moment. With one of them dead and another crying, neither Alfred nor Raul felt like running out to look for someone to fight and release their anger upon.

The flames continued to burn, crackling and devouring, until nothing but ashes were left of Estela's belongings. Alfred couldn't recognize the shapes of the items any more, and he was content to let the fire continue burning, reducing the items even further. He didn't know how long they've been out here, watching the fire burn, but he was numb to the chill of the Russian weather. He didn't realize how numb he truly was until he heard approaching footsteps, when he tried to move his feet he realized the cold air had swept into him, and he almost stumbled.

From behind him Eduard stepped forward, he was holding a small light in his gloved hands, and combined with the campfire his face was cast in sharp lights and shadows. He looked at the three huddled figures, at the fire they were staring at, before speaking. "It's late and cold, you should all return to your rooms before it gets worse."

"Gets worse?" Alfred asked, "What can be worse, than what I see right in front of me?"

Eduard closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. "I know right now whatever I say is nothing compared to what you've seen, but for your own sakes I wish you'll all return to your rooms. Curfew rules are there for a reason, I don't know what you've done to get the guards on your side – for now – but you cannot stay out here for long. Keep breaking rules and you'll become believable scapegoats when something more serious does happen. You've all seen what happened to Estela, you must not share the same fate."

"Not share the same fate? It seems almost inevitable…"

"Do you part, stay out of trouble and all the scheming, behave well, show no interest in power, and like Comrade Katyusha you'll be left alone."

"Didn't Estela already try that?"

"What's done is done, Alfred, the nations here have sent you all a clear message. Now they will see how you react, if you swore vengeance and start acting up, you'll be the next target, but if you don't they would leave you alone."

"Unless of course an opportunity opens up for them to further discredit me. That seems like what everyone wants to do to each other."

"But it won't be constantly in their heads that they have to destroy _you_, they'll be thinking of getting rid of the greater threats first. Alfred, all of you, please return to your rooms. I'll take care of this fire and the ashes, you are all parading weakness right now to anyone who might drop by. Keeping guards silent is different from keeping a nation's, Estela was an opportunity, you haven't seen what real scheming here looks like yet – and you'll need rest to handle it."

The fire let out a sharp crack, as if agreeing with Eduard's words.

!

At the same time, while Estela's death was still fresh in the North American wing, a scream cut through the night air of the Asian wing. Yao's hands waved frantically as the nation bolted upright in his bed, panting and out of breath. His loose black hair, normally soft and silk-like, was covered in cold sweat. Luckily, the curtains drawn around his bed prevented anyone from seeing him in his current state.

It didn't prevent his scream from being heard, North Korea and Vietnam came running into his room mere seconds after his scream. The curtains showed a blurred outline of Yao's sitting posture, so neither of the smaller nations had to pull it back to wake Yao from a perceived nightmare. Vietnam stood by the small opening in the curtains as she spoke, "Yao, are you alright?"

"It's those nightmares of Xinjiang again isn't it?" Korea asked, and when China didn't deny it he continued. "You've been having them for a while now, do you want to prepare some offerings or something to soothe his spirit?"

Even from the small crack of an opening, Yao's glare was easily conveyed through one eye. Yong quickly bowed his head in apology. "Beg your pardon, I am sorry, I don't know what I was thinking when I suggested that, but Yao…since his death there has been unrest and odd happenings, there are rumours that his spirit is back to haunt you. I was just suggesting the offerings so that we could shut the rumours up before Ivan returns and hear something disadvantageous to you."

From the vague outline in the curtains, Yao ran a hand through his long hair before snapping, "Prepare for a midnight stroll."

"As you wish," Korea and Vietnam bowed before hastily getting ready; despite the curfew no one would dare challenge Yao. Within minutes they were out in the night and arriving at their destination: Xinjiang's quarters and where he had been hanged. Yao threw the doors open and walked inside the dark rooms without hesitation or fear. He paced the corridors angrily, unafraid of the darkness and flickering shadows.

"So _what_ if there's a spirit haunting the Braginski fortress?!" Yao shouted to the ominously silent place. "Name one place in this world that isn't haunted, where people haven't died! Ghosts and spirits are everywhere, they do not make me cower!"

The place still had a good portion of Xinjiang's belongings, pictures and statues of Xinjiang's people still lined the walls, watching the murderers of their personification. Their gazes made Korea's skin crawl, after he had Xinjiang hanged, Yao had not issued any orders for the items to be destroyed. Korea wished there had been such orders, he wanted nothing more to get rid of the stares he swore Xinjiang's relics were giving him. They were unnerving, almost creepy, but Yao walked on, unafraid and almost challenging.

"Ghosts only exist after the living has passed on. When you were living you couldn't compete with me, what makes you think you can do so now as a mere spirit?!" Yao stopped suddenly, staring at a photo frame with Xinjiang's profile staring straight at him. With a sneer Yao knocked it off the shelf, and the frame fell facedown to the floor with a _crack_.

"No dust? So someone's been keeping your room clean and nice, I won't allow it! I'll have this room barred, anyone paying their respects to you shall be punished! I'll see to that!" Yao looked around the room, as if challenging Xinjiang to show his face again. When nothing happened, he simply turned to look at the spot where Xinjiang had been hanged. "If you're really so persistent than come out and scare a few people into your service. I'll like to see who the people are more afraid of, the vengeful spirit of a mere province or Wang Yao of China!"

Turning to the smaller nations accompanying him, Yao ordered, "Have this room barred and locked! No one is to step a foot in here again!"

"Understood," Korea and Vietnam watched as China swept out of the room. Then they got to work.

!

Eduard woke Alfred up the next morning, reminding him that most meals were eaten together with the other nations. Alfred considered not going, but in the end decided to go. Ivan had not returned yet, and he didn't want to be seen as afraid of the other nations, besides, Eduard's comment that Raul and Matthew were going did wonders to his motivation. He had to see for himself how Raul interacted with the others, he had to protect Matthew, he had to be seen as unafraid and unbroken.

Maybe he could learn something important, create alliances, who knows.

It took him a while to prepare, by the time he was ready both Matthew and Raul had gone ahead. Raul had been in the Braginski fortress before and knew how to lead Matthew there, but Eduard had shown them where the dining hall was during the first tour so Alfred easily arrived to the dining hall…into the middle of a standoff.

Clearly without Ivan around, or even Yao for that matter, the power struggle between the countries became more evident. Today, it was between the two nations of Belarus and Vietnam, the two female nations were standing, facing off each other. All the other nations, including Cuba and Canada, were seated and watching them.

"…no right to do so," Belarus was saying. "This is the Braginski mansion, not the Wang mansion, brother makes these decisions."

"Comrade Ivan is away," Vietnam responded. "Barring an unused, empty room is not against orders. Furthermore, _my_ brother is the one named to take care of this household, why can't he make such decisions? You certainly can't."

"I am his sister," Belarus hissed. "The guards here would sooner obey me!"

"I am Yao's sister," Vietnam snapped back. "The guards know better than to disobey me!"

"You are simply that," Belarus sneered. "His sister and little subordinate, your influence relies heavily on China. I am my own person with my own influence, you, you depend on China's. Should he lose brother's favour, he loses his power and you yours!"

"In your dreams, brother is far from losing Russia's favour. His influence and prestige has extended from the Far East to here, a small region like you has no way of competing with him."

"I notice you didn't deny what I said," Belarus finally noticed America's arrival, "For the country that expelled the American invasion, you certainly don't match expectations."

Vietnam's eyes turned even more dangerous. "You and I both know that using American invasions as a personal attack is frowned upon by your dear brother, are you trying to start a fight?"

"If it will help brother finally see those trying to manipulate and control him," Belarus' hand went to her side, and they saw the hilt of a knife, "I will do so gladly."

"Sister!" Katyusha's eyes widened, "brother told you not to bring your own knives to the table anymore!"

"If you want to fight Vietnam, you're biting off more than you can chew." North Korea stepped forward, his hand slipping to his pocket. Obviously Belarus wasn't the only one armed in the dining hall, "don't think being Comrade Ivan's sister or wearing a shorter skirt will grant you mercy if you plan to attack my siblings here."

"Comrade Yong!" Katyusha looked helplessly between the murderous nations, "Please, we're all family here, don't fight!"

"They're asking for it," Belarus answered, keeping her eyes on the armed Korean. "I can handle any of China's puppets easily."

Prussia snickered, "Knock yourselves out, you three!"

"Give her hell," Cuba didn't want to agree with Gilbert, given what the Prussian had done to Estela, but Belarus had been involved in Estella's fate too. If she was going to get a thrashing he'll support whoever was doing it. "Go on!"

"Comrades!" Katyusha cried, almost disbelieving that the nations were goading for a fight. Almost, because it made sense that the nations wanted others to get into a fight and put potential threats out of commission for a while. "No, wait, please neither of you move!"

Feliks held up his cup, "Totally, cheers."

"Poland, just which side are you on?!"

"What's going on here?" Estonia had arrived, the boldest of the Baltic states and even bolder now that Ivan wasn't present. Neither North Korea nor Belarus was impressed.

"My affairs are not to be questioned by a Baltic of all countries," North Korea sneered, "Stay out of my way!"

Estonia knew just how unstable the two nations standing in front of him could be, and how the wrong words could turn their wrath to him instead. He was not an honours student for nothing, and knew the best way to diffuse such situations. "Have you all heard the news from Ivan?"

As he predicted, the distraction worked. "What about brother?" Belarus demanded, bloodlust forgotten. Katyusha almost let out a relieved sigh, and Eduard stole a quick glance at her before answering.

"Comrade Ivan just called, he's finished his tasks and should be returning home tomorrow morning."

"Did everything go well?" Finland asked, it was his way of asking whether Ivan would be returning in a foul mood. When Estonia nodded, Finland let out a relieved sigh before sobering and asking cautiously. "Would he be joining us for breakfast tomorrow?"

"He didn't say," Estonia sighed. "We'll attend to it if he has further orders, but right now he's still busy overseas. For now lets just all eat breakfast. Pass the salt, Elizaveta?" The sudden shift in topic would disorient the murderous nations for a while, and whether she understood his thinking or not, Hungary moved to do so.

As it turned out, while Belarus was no longer holding a knife, she wasn't quite willing to drop everything. "Brother's rules are that everyone must be present before they start the meal."

"What do you mean? Your brother and the other Baltic states are away on business, they can't…oh."

"Yao's not attending breakfast today," Vietnam explained. "That is why Comrade Natasha is upset. My brother was busy last night and might be sleeping in, and if he is no one may disturb him." Her tone made it clear that she would stop anyone who considered doing so.

!

After breakfast Tino, who along with Toris was one of the better at domestic tasks, was in the kitchen washing dishes. Doing such activities helped Tino cope as they reminded him of the days spent by Sweden's side, when the large but gentle man was too busy with work Tino enjoyed preparing a meal for the man to eat and a clean house to relax in. Despite Berwald's naturally harsh stare Tino knew the man appreciated it, and it would show with the way Sweden would embrace him.

In Ivan's house, being busy with domestic tasks gave him an excuse not to deal with the Russian, and he always seemed to have better luck avoiding being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Tino knows how Ivan would suddenly attack the innocently cleaning Toris, simply because he felt like doing so. Tino lost count of the amount times he had to clean up after them, when Toris was too weak or in too much pain to do so.

Tino hated it, he hated seeing others upset or in pain, worse of all he hated how many of the other nations had learned to turn against each other in the hopes that Ivan would redirect his wrath elsewhere. At such times when they had a common enemy, they should be bonding with each other instead of hating each other.

"Tino?"

Finland looked up with a start, than he smiled when he saw who it was, "Eduard."

The Baltic nation approached and stopped beside him, "I didn't tell the others because I thought there is no need, but Raivis is returning this afternoon."

Tino's eyes widened in delight, "He completed his tasks?" Eduard nodded, smiling faintly, but it disappeared just as Tino's did. "He wouldn't want to come back though, would he?"

"He has no choice," Eduard answered. "Ivan would be furious if he stays out so long, Raivis will never get a chance to step outside again if that happens, but neither are we sure would there be another opportunity for Raivis to leave this fortress."

"Stay out, and risk getting caught and punished. Return, and risk never stepping out again." Tino laughed bitterly as he resumed scrubbing the dishes with renew vigor, "I would probably take my chances and stay out. If I see the people outside, those that I care for, even for a brief moment, it would be worth all the punishment Ivan can throw at me."

"Don't," Eduard rested a hand on top of Tino's, effectively stopping him from his task. "I know you miss Berwald" – Tino almost choked in despair – "and I know you would do anything to see him again, but please don't, neither Berwald nor I would want you to get hurt as a result. Berwald would want you to make the best of it, he won't want you to act rashly and suffer the consequences."

"What would we know?" Tino's voice almost broke, "There is no communication between us, Ivan always make sure we never have news of the outside world. I don't even know how he's doing, never mind what he's thinking or what he wants. Maybe he would want me to leave this house like we did with Denmark's years ago, and…"

"That time with Denmark, he was there to protect you," Eduard didn't like trampling on Tino's dreams like this, but he had to, if only to remind Tino not do something stupid. "He can't protect you now, your lands are Soviet territory, Ivan will have every right to take you back, and Berwald's boss will make sure he lets you go just to avoid going to war with the Soviet army. Do you want Berwald to go through all that? To hold you in his arms but mere seconds before he is forced to return you to Ivan himself?"

"I can't do this, I can't do that," Tino's frame trembled, "_What_ can I do?"

"And why would you ask that question?" Eduard asked. "_What_ can we do? If the United States failed, the superpower of the west, the leader of the capitalist world, if he failed what can we do? We are small powerless countries, we cannot do anything."

"Not alone we can't," the secret Arctic council flashed in Tino's mind, along with his true reason for joining. Denmark was an outsider and Sweden's neighbour, he could help, he could serve as the middleman between Berwald and Tino. "But if we combined together, we could do it, we could…"

"_No_, Tino," Eduard shook his head. "I admire you for your hope, but we can't. Ivan would crush us like insects, and he's not the only one, what you're telling me now could be used against you had you told another. Anyone hearing you speak like this would take this opportunity to destroy you."

!

Raivis Galante returned to the Braginski mansion late afternoon. After learning from the guards that Ivan would only be returning tomorrow, his trembling decreased a good amount. He was still nervous though, the Braginski mansion was a shark tank, the nations always trying to one-up the other. Though the Baltics were more often than not deemed as too inferior to bother with, they had been used and manipulated before as pawns. Sometimes the victims of those schemes end up taking their anger out on the Baltic States as a result.

His footsteps were quick and jumpy, Raivis glancing over his shoulder frequently as if any chance something or someone would attack. Raivis wanted no more than to return to his room and stay there as long as he could, unless he had some task to attend to. His room was safe, except for the servants few visited the Baltic wing.

A few guards and servants saw him, but no nation. Those humans simply inclined their heads or saluted, silent acknowledgements without words. So when a voice suddenly shouted, "Raivis!" the poor nation tripped over his own feet and fell into a heap on the ground.

Laughter reached his ears, and Raivis looked up to see Gilbert grinning at him, "Kid, I know you tend to overreact to things but even that was too much."

"What is _wrong_ with you? Don't you have better things to do than laugh at others?" Though the voice was new, it wasn't unfamiliar. Cuba had visited the Braginski mansion before and had met the Baltic states, so Raivis knew it was him even before the larger man appeared and helped him to his feet. Raul dusted him off before glaring at the Prussian, who simply shrugged.

"I was the one here first, he came running in and I thought I'll be welcoming and say hi. I didn't exactly push him down," Gilbert approached the two and casually rested a hand on Raivis' shoulder. Instantly Raivis felt like hyperventilating and he knew he was going to break out into a sweat soon. Gilbert would have known it too, but the albino ignored it. "Comrade Raul, did you take a stroll through some of the more unused gardens? Tracking mud and dirt around would not win you any influence."

It was clear that Gilbert was baiting him, clearly taking a chance to do so even when Raivis was present. Raul didn't bite, and had his own response. "Ah that's right, thanks for the reminder. With the new Atlantic nations here we really do have to put more effort in looking nice and winning influence, or Ivan would become too preoccupied with his new toys. Out with the old, in with the new, no?"

The subtle insult produced a satisfying expression on the albino's face. Gilbert was quick to recover though, and sneering, he finally turned to acknowledge the Baltic state. "So, how was your trip? You've missed a _lot_ of things happening around here."

"Ah…I've heard the news," despite the neutral words Raivis looked at Raul pleadingly, as if begging him to rescue him from the Prussian. "T-the Americas are now S-s-soviet territory, C-comrade Raul, welcome back, y-you're leading the Atlantic c-camp now? I h-hope they're well."

"Not so in touch with current events after all, hum?" Gilbert smirked, "You would have known otherwise what else I must be referring to."

"O-oh?"

"Mexico's been dissolved, and Estela's gone," Raul's voice was harsh. "You can thank our Comrade Gilbert for that."

"W-what? But that's…oh, I'm s-so sorry for…"

"I was simply doing my job, Estela's dissolution was not my fault," Gilbert countered. "Besides, that's not the only major event that's happened recently. From now on, Xinjiang's room is barred and restricted, for that province's been completely annexed into China now."

Though Raul's eyes were nowhere as expressive as Raivis', even he looked startled at the news. Gilbert's smirk widened, "What, Estonia didn't tell you? Before you all arrived, Yao decided enough was enough, Xinjiang was irritating him with his separatist movements and calls for independence. While his boss in Beijing sent the army to the province, Yao decided to deal with the problem himself here. I guess he didn't want Ivan creating another Mongolia out of his lands **(2)**, so what better chance than now when Ivan's away?"

"Why bar the room? Is this for respect to the dead?"

"Of course not, this is Yao we are talking about. His government back home is reestablishing control of the province, Yao would of course want to eliminate all traces of the province, make nations unwilling to pay respects, furthermore…" Gilbert glanced around conspirator-like, "Yao seems increasingly restless these days, there are rumours that Xinjiang's ghost has been haunting him in his dreams, keeping him from peace. No doubt it affected Yao's most prized habits, not showing up for breakfast, hello? He must be starting to hear things, footsteps following him, eyes watching him, words whispered into his ear…"

"S-stop," Raivis was trembling again, and Raul scowled.

"One, ghosts do not exist in this world, and Two, its still day right now. Even if there are ghosts, I doubt they'll be around now."

"Of course, Comrade Raul," Gilbert tossed his head back with an almost flashy smirk. "The ghost must have haunted Comrade Yao's sleep and kept him up, that was why he must sleep in the day, for the night is plagued by the unforgiving spirits of those who died here."

!

It was easy to ignore the rumours of ghosts and Xinjiang's vengeful spirit when the sun was up, and Raivis was kept busy with errands and his attempts at avoiding the other nations. When night approached and the servants had mostly retired, Raivis found himself suddenly looking up and realizing that the skies were dark and he was alone, with a long walk through the fortress before he could return to his chambers.

General Winter granted them frosty air despite the lack of winds, and Raivis shivered, bundling himself tighter in his jacket. It was not curfew yet, so dim lights glowed from where they hung on the walls. Still it was not strong enough to beat the darkness of the night, and shadows moved quietly along the walls, seemingly watching Raivis with non-existent eyes.

"W-why am I so scared? I haven't done anything wrong, I h-haven't…"

Figures emerged in the flickering lights, shadows that seemed to pause and watch the Baltic state as he passed. Wild birds, those who could survive General Winter, stared at him with dark, mocking eyes. One suddenly cawed and Raivis jumped, his footsteps increased in pace.

Statues and busts of famous people seemed to be sheathed in malicious shadows, light and reflective dew drops gave their eyes an unnatural glint. Raivis kept his head lowered, not daring to meet their gaze. "I-I haven't done anything wrong, great masters p-please excuse this l-lowly servant."

Another bird cawed and suddenly a great black shape descended on him, Raivis screamed and threw his hands up to defend himself, but it was simply a flock of birds. Nevertheless, it was like being attacked by some dark phantom summoned by Xinjiang, and a terrified Raivis began to run down the road.

"I haven't done anything wrong it wasn't me I mean no harm I'll light some incense and leave flowers I'll give you offerings please just let me be I never hurt you and we've never had a grudge please just let me pass and I won't do anything and AAHHH!"

In his rush to get back into his room Raivis tripped over the bridge and landed right into a small river. Something long and wet brushed pass him and he screamed even louder, floundering, screaming, Raivis made to swim but couldn't see where he was going. Again something brushed him and he nearly had a panic attack in his attempt to escape. He was shouting and splashing and unsure of where he was when suddenly a hand grabbed his.

Raivis was pulled out of the water and onto land. He must have travelled further than he thought, because in the dim light he could no longer see the bridge. Choking, he continued on blabbing, "I meant no harm or disrespect please just let me be I'm scared please…!"

"Raivis! Raivis! Snap out of it!"

The same hand that saved him was now shaking him, before the owner decided to just dig their fingers in. The sharp pain broke Raivis out of his hysteria, and he looked up to see Raul's concerned face. Then the fact that the Cuban was alone hit him.

"Comrade Raul! We have to get out of here! There's a ghost! Xinjiang, he's back to haunt us!"

"Wait, what? Raivis, calm…"

"No you don't understand! He's here! Like Gilbert said, Xinjiang's returned to take revenge! He's after us!"

"Raivis, there are no such things of ghosts, and neither of us has a grudge with Xinjiang…"

"Listen to me! He's really here! Xinjiang! He's mad and wants to find China and…!"

A light suddenly flashed over them, startling the two nations into silence as they looked up. Raivis blanched as he saw the nations holding the light out at them

"And I was wondering who was making such a racket at night, little Raivis, welcome back. Why didn't you show yourself to me when you first returned?" Yao, wreathed in light and shadow, looked as impeccable as ever. He did not look haggard or haunted, the way he held himself and the way he spoke was clearly the way someone in a position of power would. The way North Korea and Vietnam flanked him further solidify that image and Vietnam, the one holding the light, spoke up.

"Aren't you two close? Even if you can't keep your hands off each other, I would think the two of you know better than to do anything out here in the gardens, nighttime or not."

Both Raul and Raivis sprang back from each other at the words, Raivis' face now burning. Yao was undisturbed, his merciless eyes focused on Raivis, "What is this about Xinjiang returning for me?"

Raivis' face reddened even further, "N-nothing, I wasn't s-speaking of a-any important m-matters Comrade Yao, f-forgive me for d-disturbing your rest."

"Do you think us deaf?" North Korea asked crossly, "Or are you trying to imply something else? Baltic state, with the racket you're making you were practically begging for attention. If you're going to drag us out like this, you better have good reason to, not mere ghost stories!"

"I-I am s-sorry!" Raivis squeaked, backing away from Yong's cold expression. "I-I just t-thought I saw Xinjiang and I…"

"Utter nonsense!" Vietnam interrupted, "Xinjiang is annexed, he couldn't become a nation and I highly doubt he even has the capacity to be a ghost! He couldn't fight us alive and he certainly can't fight us dead! That incident has been dealt with, why are you trying to bring it up? Don't you know the consequences for disturbing China's peace?"

"No! I meant, y-yes! I-I mean, it is…"

"That's enough," Cuba stepped forward in front of Latvia, who looked faint. "North Korea, Vietnam; Latvia here has just only returned from aboard. He's out of touch and perhaps readjusting to life here, go easy on him." Cuba then met China's eyes. "Comrade, we apologize for disturbing your rest, not every one of us has the luxury of walking with companions, being forced to walk alone in the dark may have caused Latvia's alarm."

Yao raised an elegant eyebrow, "Are you implying that even having a companion with me is a luxury, something which should have been forbidden in this simple Soviet Paradise?"

"I dare not," Raul answered stiffly. Yao sighed and shook his head.

"For the most knowledgeable nation of the New World camp to be so ignorant of Soviet etiquette, it could end in tragedy. Offending a nation merely with words would have been enough for them to start scheming against you." Cuba stiffened, recognizing the underlying threat in China's words. North Korea had to add his own words, further increasing the tension.

"Hierarchy and rank still exists in this fortress, the wrong words could get you killed. Comrade, surely you know that?" North Korea's voice was mocking, and Cuba felt his hackles rising in response. China he didn't dare offend, North Korea on the other hand…

"Seeking fights is unbecoming, Yong," China admonished gently, and North Korea bowed his head. Yao turned back to Raul, "It is your duty to educate your neighbours about etiquette here, Comrade Raul, or something terrible might happen. That newcomer card can only be played for so long, either they learn to adopt or they are cast aside. The people here are as intolerant as the winters of Russia."

Only China could say that last sentence, anyone else would have been punished and accused as a traitor. As for Yao's words about Raul teaching the North Americans here what rank and etiquette meant…Raul highly doubt Alfred would listen to him. Besides, Mexico's fate had already been an effective lesson in the way things work in the fortress.

If anything, that lesson would only make America more resistant to the Soviet world. Cuba could only hope Canada won't follow his brother's example.

!

Further down the same river Latvia had been rescued from, Canada pulled up his collar to disguise the steam his breath made in the cold air. Unlike the last time he snuck around the Braginski fortress, he was not wearing a black cloak to disguise himself. The message he had received from Denmark require urgent response, so Canada had quickly rushed to seek out the foreign residences.

That also meant not preparing properly, no disguise or research on patrolling shifts, no mobile lights or planned routes. The night was his only cloak and his instinct the only weapon as Matthew moved silently through the courtyards and corridors, praying that his former invisibility would help him.

Luck was on his side, and Matthew found himself in the meeting spot without trouble. Huddled under the shadows, he waited for the others to show up. It didn't take long for Mikkel to appear, and once Matthew was sure it was Denmark and not some imposter he stepped forward.

"Come closer, Canada, the others won't be here tonight so we can afford to be quieter."

Curious, Matthew did so. "With a summon so quickly after last night's meeting, I thought there's been an emergency." At the expression on Denmark's face, Matthew's steps faltered. "Was there really an emergency I missed? Is something wrong?"

"I should be asking you that, given last night's events."

Matthew stiffened, the memory of Estela's last breath before she dissolved in front of his very eyes…it was a painful memory but also a sharp reminder of what was happening. If their plans did not succeed, other nations would follow Mexico's path.

"I will be fine," Matthew answered. "Estela's death and the dissolution of Mexico at least put an end to everything. She will not be reborn as a Soviet Estela, she will be the Estela I've always known. Her death would not be in vain, it has served as a lesson and motivation."

Mikkel nodded, "As cold as it may sound, we do not have time to grieve, we have to move on. Grief blinds us, and makes us easier targets, something I doubt your dear Mexico would want. If you are to live, you will give your life a purpose, in this case to free the north."

And because it was just the two of them, Matthew looked at him and said blankly, "Greenland is ill fitted for this role."

"Ha! Not even Tino would dare say that to my face!" Mikkel snickered, "Yes, I know, Greenland's a tall lad but he's young and idealistic, some have said that he's spoiled and reckless. Ultimately he is mine, and I do not wish to see him becoming a Soviet. Ivan has his agenda in convincing all of you to willingly become one with him and out of you three Greenland is most impressionable, I'll like him as far away from that as possible. Unfortunately, you realize that even if Ivan isn't there Greenland might end up chasing after him."

"A nation here is respected due to how much Ivan favours them, Greenland probably believes that to be safe he must be close to Ivan."

"In some perspectives I can see the truth in that," Mikkel agreed. "But from the intelligence I've gathered here, a favoured nation may also become a target of others. China has the help of North Korea and Vietnam to deflect any threats in his way, but Greenland does not. As an outsider I can only help so much, and I don't want you or Finland to suddenly start associating with Greenland, it may prove he has allies but it's more likely to cause suspicion about your activities."

"There are three of us though," Matthew pointed out, "If we already can't associate with each other, we should at least try to cover our bases. At least one of us should gain Ivan's favour for the sake of influence and prestige."

"It won't be Greenland," Mikkel said fiercely, before realizing what he had implied. He examined Matthew's expression but found no reaction.

Matthew shrugged, "He's your dependency. Compared to your neighbouring relationship with Finland in its ups and downs, not to mention our own territorial disputes **(3)**, it's understandable you would favour Greenland and attempt to keep him safe, loyal only to you. Judging by what I hear from the guards, China does the same."

"I wouldn't know, given that I haven't heard anything about China having to control North Korea and Vietnam, those two seem to clearly prefer their brother over Ivan." Mikkel shook his head, "If there is one nation you can confidently say is Ivan's favourite, it is definitely China. No one else can compete with him, whether in drawing Ivan's attentions or influencing his decisions. Why would Korea or Vietnam try drawing Ivan's attentions, when they're just as likely to reap the benefits just by staying on China's side?"

"Is that one of your strategies; befriend Yao and see if we could indirectly influence Ivan? Or do you wish instead to attack Yao's influence?" The debate on the merits and faults of such strategies took up the rest of their meeting, and briefly Canada wondered why Denmark was discussing this with just him instead of with Finland. Canada could understand Denmark being biased about Greenland, but why was Finland being excluded?

Was Denmark doing more scheming? What if the Arctic council was a plot, not the plotters? Something in Matthew stirred, what if Denmark had actually already done this with the others, had secret one-on-one meetings with them, that would make up a greater plot? If so, what was Denmark's plot?

"Do you have something in mind?" Denmark seemed to have noticed Matthew's disturbed state. Matthew shook his head, quickly diving back into discussions of whether they needed to plant one of their own on Yao's side. When a decision was finally made, the two knew they would have to hurry back to their rooms. Bidding each other good night, the northern nations left the courtyard.

Perhaps he was too tired, or too uneasy about Denmark's motives, that Matthew forgot to pray for his former invisibility to help him pass and return to his room without hindrance. On the other hand, it was probably a warped form of blessing in disguise.

!

Returning to the Braginski fortress ahead of schedule was never really in Toris' plans, but the personification of Lithuania had grown used to things not going according to plan. The eldest of the Baltic states held the dubious honour of being Ivan's favourite subordinate, his favourite _pet_, that he often assisted Ivan in his travels. One of the differences between being Ivan's pet, as opposed to his lover like Yao, was that Ivan was completely unapologetic in putting Toris in difficult positions.

Saying that, Toris was used to last minute changes, sudden attacks, and a moody Ivan. He was also used to fearing for his life, but that didn't stop him from trembling and shaking as he identified himself to the door guards. Behind him Ivan loomed like some dangerous beast, watching for the slightest hint of weakness. Ivan would have no qualms with attacking Toris in front of his guards, depending on his mood, and Toris prayed Ivan wouldn't.

They found what they were looking for, didn't they? Ivan should be pleased and happy, he shouldn't want to attack Toris…

On the other hand, precisely because Ivan was happy with his success, Ivan might feel like showing his affection by attacking a Baltic state.

The guards let them in, and Toris let out a silent sigh of relief when Ivan began to walk in front of him. That at least meant Toris wouldn't be leaving his back open to attack, but because Ivan didn't dismiss him, Toris didn't dare just walk off. Grabbing a light, he walked a few steps behind by Ivan's side, casting illumination on the path so that neither of them would stumble.

"Toris," Ivan suddenly grinned, and the Baltic state resisted the urge to jump, "Do you think the others will like a surprise visit?"

"I am sure all the nations here miss their leader, for you to arrive early, they will be happy." Toris didn't say that some of them were more likely to be freaked, but many would readjust and take the opportunity to try attracting Ivan and gaining power.

"Da, I miss everyone, but it is late and they will all have gone to their rooms." Ivan almost looked childishly upset, even though he had been the one to set the curfew rule. "At most I can maybe only surprise one or two, ah, who should I visit?"

"You don't wish to return to your room?" Toris would prefer simply escorting Ivan to his room and leaving without fuss. If Ivan chose to visit someone, Toris may be worried about the welfare of the nation. Then there were the newly arrived Americas…

Ivan suddenly stopped, and Toris nearly walked right into. The Baltic nation shrank back, but luckily Ivan wasn't bothered by him. Instead the bigger nation's head had snapped to the side, his eyes narrowed. "It is curfew time now isn't it, Toris?"

"Yes sir."

"Then someone's breaking the rules and walking around without any regards for my words," Ivan began to move, for a man of his size he made no sound as he turned and strolled down a different path, Toris hurrying to follow. It didn't take long for the two to find the rule breaker, someone with has back to them as he hurried down a parallel path. There didn't seem to be much attempt to disguise himself, given the person wasn't even wearing black or a guard's uniform. Ivan stopped and called out from across the courtyard, "Stand down before your Soviet leader!"

The figure nearly stumbled at the sudden words, freezing for that split second. Though the person didn't turn around, they quickly dropped down to their knees, obviously understanding the trouble they were in and knowing the futility of trying to run. "Forgive me!"

Toris frowned, not recognizing the voice, but Ivan's face changed to one of faint surprise. While the stranger remained kneeling Ivan approached, walking around the figure so he could stand in front of him. The stranger kept his head bowed, even when Toris stepped forward. Ivan all but ignored the Baltic, "Lift you head, fellow soviet."

The light in Toris' hand showed exactly who they had been talking to, and Toris' eyes widened in surprise when a pair of lavender-blue eyes suddenly met his own. One of the newest Soviets to step into the fortress, and the last one they would have expected to break the rules so quickly.

"Canada," Ivan breathed, staring down at the first country he had conquered in the Americas. Toris silently observed the two, Ivan didn't look like he was going to start beating the other for not following his rules – was that why Matthew had kneeled, minimizing his target? – and for that Toris was relieved. "What are you doing here? Eduard should have told you about the curfew."

"He did, I have been thoroughly briefed about the rules here, you can't blame him for not casting responsibility aside." Matthew turned his gaze back to the ground, as if deciding he had spoken too much. Ivan frowned and held out a hand.

"Get up."

Toris almost wanted to shout right than and there, to warn Matthew not to touch Ivan's hands because Ivan had used that trick on countless weaker nations and shouldn't Matthew of all nations _know_ just how deceiving Ivan was? Than again, few here had the option of rejecting Ivan's offers, and Toris watched helplessly as Matthew took the devil's hand.

Ivan simply pulled Matthew to his feet before releasing him.

Toris blinked.

"Matvey is still mad at me, isn't he?" Ivan's childish phrasing and his falsely hurt tone explained everything to Toris. Matthew kept his gaze stubbornly on the ground.

"Of course not, sir, I would not dare to."

"I was happy when Matvey called me Ivan or even comrade."

It occurred to Matthew then that thwarting Ivan's wishes was a bad idea. In the past he could rely on diplomacy and political consequences to keep Ivan from ever attacking him, as part of the Soviet Union he longer had that security. "I merely thought it reflected our new roles, but if you wish I will call you whatever you wish. I apologize for breaking curfew and disrupting your schedule, I will be taking my leave now. Goodnight, sir."

"Wait," Ivan dropped his childish act just as Matthew was about to leave, perhaps to avoid any punishment. "I have something for you, something I picked up during my travels. I think you'll like it." Matthew chanced a glance up at Ivan's face, but was unable to decipher Ivan's expression. Matthew only hoped the surprise wasn't the dismembered head of one of his politicians. "Come with me, Matvey, it won't take much of your time. Originally I had intended to give the gift to you tomorrow but I think I'll give it to you tonight." Something in Ivan's eyes flashed, "I hope, by the end of it, that you call me Ivan again."

And Ivan strolled away, footsteps sure and confident of himself. Toris caught Matthew's eyes before he left, hurrying after Ivan. Matthew, understanding Ivan's clear order, followed quietly.

Ivan's private chambers were not as lavishly decorated as they once were before the revolution, but there were still clear indications of higher status. Soviet propaganda and medals now adorned most of the walls. Guards saluted Ivan silently as he passed, there was only one group who did not, and they were gathered together trying to work on something between them. Matthew hesitated, but Ivan simply called the men off. As soon as the men did so, Matthew saw what they were working on, or rather, what they were locking up.

"Kumaju!"

It was a well known fact that both nation and bear never remembered each other's names, despite their close friendship. Nevertheless, Matthew's polar bear friend raised his head when he heard the other's voice, head-butting the cage it was locked in helplessly. Matthew hurried forward to the cage, reaching inside and petting Kumajirou's head to stop it from hurting itself further. Behind him, Matthew heard Ivan order the guards to unlock the cage door, and Kumajirou walked out of the cage and into Matthew's arms.

"Take the cage away, you're all dismissed." Ivan ordered, and the men obeyed, leaving the nations to themselves. Toris watched Matthew's and Kumajirou's reunion silently, listening to Matthew's relieved, choked sobs. He almost jumped when Ivan continued, "Toris?"

"Yes sir?"

"You are dismissed as well." Toris stiffened, as relieved as he was with the order he could guess the reasons for it. Nevertheless he retreated, leaving the room and Ivan's private chambers.

Frost crunched under his feet, and Toris quickened his footsteps. His mind however was still back in Ivan's room, where he had left Russia and Canada alone. Ivan and Toris had spent a good amount of time searching for the wayward bear before returning to the Soviet paradise. Matthew had probably thought it best to leave the bear back in its homeland away from the Soviets, but ultimately in the end it was clear to everyone that Matthew had missed Kumajirou.

Whether Ivan did what he did for manipulation purposes or genuine guilt for betraying Matthew, Toris didn't know. He wondered if Ivan had successfully brought Matthew's obedience. Certainly Matthew's and Estella's obedience would be more easily attained than Alfred's…

"…Alfred, the guards will be, like, totally more willing to be lenient if I was there," a familiar voice sang. "You don't have the influence I have yet, and since you can't bribe or threaten them I suggest you return before someone catches you breaking curfew!"

"Feliks?" Toris called out hesitatingly, "Is that you?"

"Wha – oh! Hiya Toris!" Before Toris could blink, Feliks Lukasiewicz had all but pounced on him with a delighted laugh. Toris stumbled slightly, but stayed on his feet as the delighted Polish blonde hugged him, chirping happily. "You're back! Ya! It's been, like, totally uncool without you! The others are such _bores_, and-and-and…!"

"Glad to see you both," Toris interrupted what may be the beginning of a long rant, smiling as he caught sight of Felik's other companion. Alfred was standing just a few steps away, and Toris could see Alfred's eyes lighting up at the sight of him. It was a warm feeling, Toris remembered the times he had spent in Alfred's house…

Both the light in their eyes disappeared, as Toris' thoughts took a dive for nostalgia and longing for better days, while Alfred realized something else. "I was told you were running errands with that commie bastard, if you're here that means…"

"Yes," Toris answered. "He's back."

"Whaaaat?" Feliks groaned into Toris' shoulder, "Already? Wasn't he supposed to be here tomorrow morning instead? Alfred, you're lucky not to be caught by him. That guy has a habit of prowling the fortress and finding rule-breakers, which makes us wonder what the point of having guards are, but I guess it's all about _image_ and placing fear in us. Ha! If only that big boy knew…"

The nation quieted when he felt Toris tense, but wasn't let off so easily. It was Alfred, after all, "What? Knew what? Did you find something?" Alfred's eyes gleamed, "Something that could get around the guards' patrol?"

"Nothing like that, unfortunately," Toris answered, striving for damage control. "You two won't have to worry about Ivan for tonight, at least I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"He's currently occupied in his room." At that answer Feliks gasped dramatically.

"Did he find a rule breaker so soon already? Who's the unlucky nation? Or was it just some totally dull guard?" Feliks' eyes widened even more, "Oh, it can't be a guard if it'll distract the big guy for the whole night! So who is it?"

Toris glanced at Alfred briefly before turning his attentions back to his long time friend, "I don't know, I was actually dismissed…"

"Is it Cuba or Canada?" Alfred's voice was hard, no doubt he had caught onto Toris' movements. "Neither of them were in their rooms, that's why I was out again because who knows what those two are up to, but if one if them is with that communist…"

"Alfred," Toris looked at the American with an expression that mixed sympathy and pity, "You can't stop that anymore. You won't even be able to stop him if Ivan chooses to go after you. Under this roof, everyone is under Ivan's control. Whether those two are with each other or Ivan…"

"I refuse," Alfred's voice practically fused defiance together with sound, "I won't let him control me. His military has yet to truly overpower me, his spies have yet to take over my government, nor am I dependent on his aid; As for Raul and Matthew, those two belong in _my_ sphere of influence. I may have given up Raul now and let him run around with Ivan, but even I have some things to say about what he could do. If Ivan wants to take what belongs to _me_, I will let him only if I have given it up, but if Ivan wishes to take what I still call mine, he will find a greater retaliation than he could deal with."

Toris almost shivered, the sheer determination and power in Alfred was something he had not felt in a long time. None of the nations here dared to challenge Ivan, for so long now everyone alternated between fearing and admiring him. Alfred could change that, but could he, before Ivan broke him like so many others?

"I should warn you, Alfred, of what open defiance here could bring you." Toris's tone was soft, as if afraid someone else might hear him and report him to Ivan. "Ivan has more tricks than simple force and punishment, and there are nations here who will turn against you simply on the hopes that Ivan will see them as siding with him instead of you."

Alfred suddenly grinned, looking at Toris, "Are you going to turn me in?"

There was something entreating in the American's eyes, conveying a silent message that was not a plea or threat, but beckoning. As if it was unbelievable that Toris would think Alfred wrong, as if Alfred was one hundred percent right and it would be senseless to do anything opposite of what he said.

But Toris had not always been convinced by emotions and instincts alone, just as those eyes stirred in him an instinct to follow, a stronger force took over; that Ivan would utterly destroy the boy in front of him and leave those eyes broken and defeated, and Toris was almost overwhelmed at the feeling that it was up to him to prevent that from happening. "No Alfred, I won't turn you in, but I won't help you either, I won't help you end up in Ivan's mercy so soon after your arrival."

!

Morning brought another crisp layer of frost to the fortress, but it was not the cold that had kept Toris awake for the night. His thoughts were too preoccupied with the North American twins; soft and almost empty lavender, bright but potentially burning blue. Like with most other nations, Toris remembered Alfred more then he would ever remember Matthew, and it was the former that ruled his thoughts for the night.

With some difficulty, Toris had managed to bring the defiant American back to his room and put him to sleep by tiring him out with long conversations. America really was a bundle of energy and loved hearing himself talk, and he mixed whining and offensive questions about Toris' inability to stand up against Ivan the Tyrant, but Toris' patience was even greater, and eventually Alfred was tired enough to sleep. Only when he was sure that the blonde was asleep did Toris head for his own bed, and still afterwards he couldn't sleep.

He was back with Alfred now, unlike in the past they were not living in Alfred's house, but now he was sharing the same roof with Alfred again. Under the harsh dictatorship of Ivan, but they were in the same house again.

And something in Toris warmed at that thought, enough that it took until that morning, when a tired Eduard realized that he was back and questioned him about who was responsible for waking the others, that Toris remembered what had happened with the other North American twin.

Eduard blanched when Toris told him about yesterday's events, "I hope Ivan didn't hurt him that badly."

Following a few steps away in case he needed to interfere, Eduard watched as Toris approached Ivan's private chambers slowly. The guards now stationed there hardly acknowledged them, and Toris knocked on the doors gently, "Russia, sir?"

The doors opened, it wasn't Russia. Lavender eyes again looked into Toris', "Good morning, Lithuania."

"Canada, good morning." Toris's eyes quickly scanned the other, there didn't seem to be any new scars or lingering smells of blood, there wasn't even the scent of alcohol. There was however, the fact that Matthew was wearing Ivan's coat. "Breakfast…would be ready soon."

There was a second of silence, before something like a wry smile crossed Matthew's face, "Of course. Would you like to come in?"

"Oh! Ah, well, if Russia, is he…?"

"Still asleep, do you want to wake him? Or I could do it if you have other errands."

"That would be much appreciated," Toris was relieved he wouldn't have to deal with Ivan so soon again, "I'll go wake the others." He backed away, and Matthew nodded in acknowledgement before closing Ivan's door. Toris turned and rejoined Eduard, who was watching with wide eyes. "He doesn't seem hurt…"

"Toris, don't you see?" Eduard pointed back at Ivan's room, "Canada hasn't even been here long, but as soon as Ivan is back, he spends the night at his room? That's the sign of a scheme, Toris, despite all our warnings Canada's gone and tried to gain Ivan's favour! The other nations would throw a fit! Heck, _America_ will throw a fit! And it will be us, the Baltic states, who suffer and have to clean up the mess afterwards!"

"You're becoming hysterical Eduard, this is _Canada_ we're talking about, he wouldn't…"

"What do you know about Canada, or even Matthew for that matter? For all we know he's so sick of being ignored he's decided to use this as an opportunity to gain prestige and laugh at out faces later when he's Ivan's new favourite…!"

"Eduard!" Toris warned, but it was too late. The approaching figure had heard them, and it wasn't simply a guard.

Greenland stared at them before turning his gaze to Ivan's closed rooms. The tall but young state drew his lips back into a cold sneer, "Canada's in there?"

"Erm…" Toris began, unsure how to proceed. He didn't know Canada or Greenland well enough to start picking sides, in fact all Baltic states have tried to avoid getting dragged into the scheming of the other nations, but this time he was saved; Ivan's door opened and provided an answer when Matthew stepped out. The blond looked surprised when he saw Toris still present, with two more nations, but he smiled politely and approached them.

"Think it's funny, don't you?" Greenland snapped, and Matthew blinked in surprise, "To be smiling so much after spending the night in Russia's room."

Matthew glanced at the two Baltic states present, he didn't want to say anything about the Arctic council with them around. "Greenland, I…"

SLAP!

Toris' and Eduard's eyes widened as Matthew stared to the side in shock. He turned back to Greenland, stunned at the boy's strength. Greenland was breathing heavily, angry and betrayed, "Don't think you've gained Russia's favour so easily. No one here will let you go now, you'll be their new target, you haven't been here for long and if you think you could so easily gain influence over Russia you're surely mistaken!"

It was there Eduard saw the crack in Matthew's calm façade, Matthew had remained calm and mostly silent since his arrival to the Soviet Union, but the fury that suddenly sparked in those eyes showed just how _not well_ Matthew had been the whole time. The nation opened his mouth, something insulting and possibly picked up from his brother's ruder movies on his lips, when Toris spoke up.

"Do you need help preparing breakfast for your pet bear?"

In retrospect he wasn't sure if Matthew wanted to keep his recently returned pet secret or if Ivan did, but he didn't want to have the nations fight and get the Baltics involved. At the sudden question, Matthew's potential insult died as the nation turned his attention to him. He still wasn't fast enough, Greenland spoke again.

"Oh, so it's a thank you gift then? You'll see that not every nation will believe that," nevertheless the boy turned and walked off. Perhaps to avoid any consequences to his actions, perhaps because he did feel bad about suddenly striking an ally-of-sorts, but he disappeared quickly. The words had again brought Matthew's attention to him though, and even though Greenland was out of earshot, Matthew cursed.

"I'll be returning this slap," Matthew promised angrily. "Foolish child; Denmark can't always protect you."

Toris and Eduard exchanged looks.

**(1) Britain and the Opium War in China has been listed as the beginning of China's "100 years of humiliation" that brought about early support for modernization and communism  
(2) ****Outer Mongolia was created with Soviet support, like many countries China initially did not take kindly to having land taken away and formed into another state  
(3) ****Although hardly a high priority or cause of national pride, Canada and Denmark have territorial disputes largely due to Greenland and the many nearby islands **

**One of my reviewers reminded me that despite mention of the missing Baltics, I had nothing for Poland. Feliks is now present in the story, he just did not get a chance to meet the newcomers until now. **


End file.
